Clube do Amor
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin vai trabalhar em um clube, e conhece Sesshoumaru. Mesmo sem saber se apaixona por ele, mas Bankotsu, amigo de Sesshoumaru acaba de apaixonando por Rin. E Sesshoumaru? Escolherá sua amiga Kagura, ou Rin? E como vai acabar essa confusão amorosa?
1. Capítulo 1: A Chegada

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 1 - A Chegada.**

Estrada. É... Foi em uma estrada em que tudo começou. De carro. Enfim, eu estava dirigindo o meu carro, um Ká prata, na estrada, no caminho para um Resort. Mas eu não estava indo para me divertir. Bem que eu queria, mas eu estava indo à trabalho.

Tudo começou quando eu estava na minha casa, tranqüila, ouvindo música, no meu quarto, enquanto usava o meu computador, vendo coisas que não vou comentar o que era aqui, porque não é importante. Mas sabe, eu não sou uma vagabunda, eu trabalho em uma loja de animais. Não é grande coisa, mas eu trabalho. Foi então que eu ouço uma batida na minha porta.

Mas é claro que eu não ouvi, porque estava com os meus fones de ouvido, e a música estava bem alta. A porta se abriu sozinha, e vi minha mãe, com uma folha de papel, parecendo super contente. Eu tirei os meus fones. Não é por nada não, mas quando minha mãe está contente, não é _exatamente_ por motivos bons. Assim como não era mesmo naquela hora.

- Querida! - disse minha mãe, sorridente. - Não sabe quem acabou de ligar!

- Quem? - perguntei, curiosa. Normalmente ninguém nunca liga para mim, já que, digamos, eu não sou uma das pessoas mais queridas.

- Ligaram do Resort Green Whale! - respondeu a minha mãe, ainda com o sorriso.

- E...? - perguntei, ficando mais animada. Pensa comigo, amigo, sua mãe entra animada no quarto, dizendo que ligaram do Resort Green Whale, um dos mais conhecidos da cidade. Bem que eu estava precisando relaxar um pouco...

- Ofereceram uma vaga de emprego para você trabalhar lá! - respondeu minha mãe, fazendo eu cair imediatamente da cadeira onde eu estava sentada. - Hã? Não gostou, amor?

- Aháháhá! - eu ri, me levantando. - Claro que gostei, mãe! – mentira, mas...

- Então, disseram que o dono da loja onde você trabalha é amigo de um dos donos do clube, e como o seu chefe falou muito bem de você, eles estão oferecendo essa vaga! O que você acha, filha? - perguntou minha mãe, tão animada. É de se esperar que ela fique animada. Sabe, às vezes eu sinto pena da minha mãe. Ela é tão boa, sempre se preocupa comigo. Não merece ter uma filha que trabalha em um Pet Shop, ganhando uns poucos por mês.

- Uau, é uma ótima oferta! - eu respondi, mesmo não estando muito animada. - E... Quando? Eu preciso fazer algum teste? Quando eu irei partir?

- Hoje é quarta-feira, e você irá partir no sábado. - respondeu mamãe, sentando em minha cama. - O melhor: não precisa fazer nenhum teste! Você trabalhará na recepção, e dormirá em um dos quartos de lá. No seu tempo livre, poderá fazer o que quiser, até se divertir nas piscinas, baladas e tudo o mais! Eu disse ao dono que você aceitou. Estava certa, né?

- Claro. - respondi, sorrindo gentilmente. Pelo menos eu tentei. E assim ficou resolvido. Eu iria trabalhar durante um mês inteiro no Resort, e o meu destino decidiríamos depois de ver como eu me sairia. Mal, provavelmente. Nunca trabalhei em um Resort. Mas valia a pena arriscar. Certo?

E aqui estou eu. Dirigindo até o meu novo local de trabalho. Antes eu não estava muito animada, mas até que eu estou agora. Sabe, quem sabe eu posso conhecer algumas pessoas novas, e me divertir um pouco... Mentira. Eu sou péssima para fazer amizades. Quando eu ainda estudava, tinha poucas amigas. E olha, elas ainda nem ligavam muito para mim. Eu tinha três amigas. Duas delas pareciam que se amavam e não se desgrudavam nunca, e a outra era relaxada, e parecia estar com inveja das outras duas. Viu? Desde que eu nasci sou um fracasso.

E namorado então? Nem queira saber. Você vai se arrepender. Eu nunca fui uma garota popular, maravilhosa, linda, e querida pelos garotos. Acho que todo garoto que me via pensava que eu era uma mutante. O meu primeiro beijo aconteceu quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. E durante esses dezesseis anos de minha vida, eu tive que ficar mentindo para as minhas "amigas" que eu já tinha beijado um garoto. Isso desde os doze anos. O primeiro beijo foi com um garoto horrível, e que eu nem gostava. Nem queira me lembrar disso...

No momento eu estou sem namorado, infelizmente. Mas sabe, eu não me considero horrível. Eu tenho um tamanho médio, sou magra, meus cabelos são compridos, pretos, lisos... Mas é lógico, eu não sou linda. Na verdade eu não passo de uma garota comum. E às vezes quando eu me olho no espelho, eu penso "Isso sou eu?". É, acho que eu me considero horrível sim, de qualquer forma...

Minha viagem estava correndo tudo bem até aí, enquanto eu pensava em como eu precisava de um namorado, quando, para o meu azar - nem me fale em azar, eu sou a pessoa mais azarada desse mundo - a gasolina do meu carro acabou. Sério. No meio da estrada. E digamos, que ainda faltava um bom trecho da estrada, e que era impossível eu ir a pé, carregando as minhas malas. E como eu sou _azarada_, esqueci completamente de encher o tanque antes de viajar!

Dei um suspiro, morrendo de raiva de mim mesma. Às vezes eu sou tão estúpida. E o que eu faria? E, novamente para o meu _azar_, eu não tinha trazido o meu celular comigo. Você pode acreditar nisso? Como alguém pode ser tão azarada como eu? Cara, se você for, juro que eu te dou uma medalha.

Tanto que não tive outra escolha, saí do meu carro e fiquei agitando meu braço direito, sem sucesso, para pedir carona aos poucos carros que passavam por lá. Mas ninguém prestava atenção em mim. _Azar?_

Sentei na estrada. Passou-se algum tempo, e eu encostei no meu carro. E olha, tudo por causa de gasolina. Se eu tivesse sido mais atenta, e visse que a gasolina estava acabando e enchesse antes de viajar, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas eu tinha que tomar uma atitude. Não poderia ficar lá para o resto da minha vida e morrer de fome. Então, eu esperei até um carro vir. O carro que passou, na verdade, _não_ passou, era uma Mondeo vermelho escuro, muito bonito. E o que eu fiz, foi entrar na frente do carro.

Fiquei com medo de morrer. O carro estava em uma velocidade rápida, e eu até fechei os meus olhos. Mas felizmente eu não morri e nem me machuquei. O carro parou a uns poucos centímetros de passar por cima do meu corpo. Quando eu abri os meus olhos, três pessoas saíram do carro. O do lado do volante, era um homem alto, bonito, de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, e com uma expressão extremamente fria. Seus ombros eram largos. Do outro lado dele, era uma mulher bonita, com os cabelos castanhos escuros, presos em um coque, e seus olhos eram vermelhos. Tinha uma expressão séria, mas parecia ser gente boa. E por último, no banco de trás, saiu um homem bonito também. Seus cabelos eram pretos e compridos, presos em uma trança atrás. Ombros largos.

- Hum... Desculpem pelo o que eu fiz... - eu comecei, me arrependendo de ter feito aquilo.

Ninguém disse nada. Estranhos...

- É que a gasolina do meu carro acabou, enquanto eu estava indo para o Resort Green Whale à trabalho, e eu tentei pedir carona mas ninguém ligava para mim, e eu nem trouxe o meu celular, e também eu não podia ficar aqui morrendo de fome, né? Aí eu tive essa idéia maluca para pedir carona, e olha, eu vou entender se vocês não me derem, porque eu pareço uma completa louca falando assim, mas eu preciso mesmo chegar até o Resort, porque eu não quero decepcionar a minha mãe que estava tão feliz porque a sua filha aberração conseguiu um emprego melhor do que trabalhar em um Pet Shop, e eu realmente preciso dessa carona, me desculpem de novo, mas vocês podem me dar uma carona?

É... Eu falo rápido. Mas nem me toquei disso naquela hora.

- Huh! - emitiu o de trança. Ele sorriu com um sorriso penetrante, e se aproximou muito perto de mim. Eu senti o meu rosto queimar. Não é sempre que um cara bonito se aproxima daquele jeito perto de você, né...? Então ele segurou o meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto. - Você fala muito rápido, gracinha...

O que eu ia fazer? Ou melhor, o que _ele_ iria fazer?

- Ah... hum... - eu dizia, sem saber o que dizer. - É... hum...

- Vamos dar uma carona à ela e acabar logo com isso. - disse a mulher, cruzando os braços. - Estamos indo ao Resort mesmo.

- Entra. - disse friamente, o de cabelos prateados.

Eu sorri. Então encarei o que estava extremamente perigosamente perto de mim, e ele me soltou, com um sorriso. Eu caminhei até o meu carro lentamente, e peguei minhas três malas. E sabe, uma graça o de trança me ajudar a carregar! Quando eu estava me esforçando para pegar tudo aquilo, ele simplesmente pegou as três da minha mão, e disse:

- Posso? - com aquele tom de voz tão aconchegante.

- Ah, claro... - respondi, vermelha.

Então a gente foi até o carro deles, e o de trança colocou as minhas malas no porta-malas deles. Então nós dois entramos no banco de trás, e o de olhos dourados e a mulher entraram no da frente. O carro acelerou, e eu pude ver o meu Ká se distanciando cada vez mais...

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou o de trança, se aproximando mais de mim.

- O meu nome é Namakashi Rin. - respondi, tentando fazer o melhor tom de voz possível, mas saiu totalmente esganiçada. É sempre assim, quando eu quero fazer a minha voz doce, suave e delicada, ela sai esganiçada. Puff...

- Prazer Rin. - disse ele, sorrindo. - O meu nome é Bankotsu. Àquela é a Kagura, e o que está dirigindo é o Sesshoumaru. Nós também estamos indo ao clube. Você está indo trabalhar lá?

- Sim. - respondi, indo um milímetro mais para longe dele.

- Você é muito bonita, sabia? - ele perguntou. Espera. Eu estava tendo um sonho?!

- O-obrigada. - respondi, sem-jeito. O que eu deveria responder? Ahh! Como eu iria saber?

- Tem namorado? - ele perguntou. Está certo. Agora eu tinha certeza de que ele estava me cantando. Mas... Eu nem conhecia ele! Meus Deus! Ele era rápido, muito rápido!

- N-não. - respondi, mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Não vê que está assustando ela, Bankotsu? - perguntou a Kagura, parecendo enjoada. - A menina ainda é jovem. Desse jeito você vai ferir os sentimentos dela.

Não sei se entendi isso muito bem. Por um lado ela parecia estar querendo me ajudar, mas pelo outro estava querendo me zoar um pouco. Tipo, eu não era uma menina, e já tive namorados antes. Não era mais uma menininha que nunca beijou antes. Se bem que eu estava parecendo uma...

- Ah, não percebi. - respondeu Bankotsu, no mesmo tom.

- Você só sabe dar a mesma cantada para todas as mulheres? - perguntou o de olhos dourados. Sabe, ele era muito bonito. Muito mesmo. Seus olhos eram encantadores, e sua voz fria era tudo... A voz era linda, assim como ele. Mas não gostei muito do que ele disse.

- Qual é, Sesshy? - perguntou Bankotsu, na brincadeira.

- _Não me chame disso. - _respondeu Sesshoumaru, muito friamente. - Meu nome é Sesshoumaru.

- É, mas você bem que não iria se importar se a Kagura te chamasse assim, né? - perguntou Bankotsu, rindo.

Eu pude perceber que Kagura ficara vermelha. Será que eram namorados? Mas logo percebi que não eram, porque Kagura o mandou calar a boca. Será que ela o amava? Parecia que sim... Mas então o Sesshoumaru também a amava, porque ele não havia respondido nada...

- Vocês se amam? - eu cometi um erro ao perguntar isso. Pergunta totalmente discreta. Sei que fui uma idiota, mas eu não resisti e tive que perguntar. Imagina que lindo, uma história de amor!

Não me veio nenhuma resposta. Considerei isso como um sim. Então Bankotsu colocou o braço dele em volta da minha cintura e me puxou mais para perto dele. Eu me virei para ele assustada, mais um erro, e ele estava prestes a me beijar...

- Humpf, será que você não pode fazer isso em outro lugar que não seja no meu carro? - perguntou Sesshoumaru. - Isso está me deixando enjoado.

- Ai, ai, que frescura. - respondeu Bankotsu. Eu aproveitei desse momento e me afastei um pouco dele.

Sabe, eu não sou muito do tipo, de que "fica", eu prefiro namorar mesmo. E sabe, eu nem conhecia esse Bankotsu. E quando eu quero namorar, eu preciso, primeiro, ganhar a confiança do cara. Tipo, eu não vou namorando com qualquer um, mas parecia que _isso_, era o que ele fazia... Será que ele agarrava todas as garotas que ele achava bonita? E que gosto estranho, hein? Para me achar bonita...

Mas enfim, finalmente nós chegamos ao Resort. Passamos por um enorme portão de ferro, com uma placa acima, escrito "Resort Green Whale", e ao entrarmos, nos deparamos com um estacionamento gigante. Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro, e todos nós saímos.

- Muito obrigada pela carona. - agradeci, me curvando.

Bankotsu pegou as minhas malas, (que fofo!) e depois me encarou. Eu dei um sorriso, (não consegui evitar) e isso fez com que Kagura resmungasse algo com Sesshoumaru, que nos encarava com aqueles olhos frios, e maravilhosos.

- Eu levo as suas malas. - disse Bankotsu.

- Muito obrigada. - respondi.

Então eu fui caminhando na frente, seguindo para dentro do Resort, com Bankotsu atrás. Ele parecia o meu guarda-costas. Mas isso se ele estivesse usando terno, porque estava usando uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans. Na verdade ele parecia ser meu namorado...

Ao entrarmos dentro da parte coberta, percebi que o ar estava geladinho... Uma delícia. Estava quente, e o ar-condicionado estava ligado. Era enorme, e muito luxuoso também. Passamos por algumas pessoas até chegarmos à recepção, e sermos atendidos por uma moça simpática.

- Boa-tarde, em que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou ela, sorrindo. Seus cabelos eram pretos, compridos e lisos. Seus olhos eram castanhos, e parecia ser uma mulher legal.

- Boa-tarde... - cumprimentei. - Meu nome é Namakashi Rin, e eu vim aqui para trabalhar.

- Ah, sim! - respondeu a moça, parecendo se lembrar. - Por aqui. - ela indicou um caminho, e eu e Bankotsu a seguimos. - Sango-chan! Cuida para mim do meu lugar! Vou levar a Namakashi para conhecer o quarto dela!

- O.k. - respondeu a moça chamada Sango.

Nós passamos por um corredor e subimos para o primeiro andar. Então paramos em frente à porta número 5, e a moça abriu a porta com a chave. Entramos. O quarto era enorme e bastante aconchegante. Havia uma grande janela, que permitia que a luz do sol entrasse, iluminando todo o quarto. Havia um banheiro também, com uma banheira toda limpa e brilhando.

- Uau... - eu disse a mim mesma, entrando no quarto. - Que luxo...

- O chefe fez questão de te dar o melhor quarto! - comentou a moça, sorrindo.

No resto do dia, essa moça, na verdade chamada Kagome Higurashi, me explicou o que eu teria que fazer, que era atender as pessoas perdidas, na recepção. Bankotsu foi para o quarto dele, e eu conheci todos os funcionários. Pelo menos os da recepção. Tinha a Sango, que era gente boa, o InuYasha, que eu descobri ser o irmão de Sesshoumaru, o Miroku, que era bonito, mas pervertido, a Kikyou, que era a irmã gêmea de Kagome, o Kouga, que parecia estar caidinho pela Kagome, e a Ayame, que parecia estar afim do Kouga. Todos eram muito legais.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui? - perguntou Ayame, simpaticamente.

- Um mês. - respondi, calmamente.

- Quem era aquele rapaz que trouxe as suas malas? - perguntou Kagome, curiosa. - Seu namorado?

- Deixa de ser curiosa, Kagome. - disse Kikyou, friamente. - Isso é privacidade da garota.

- Você é muito estraga-prazeres, Kikyou! - respondeu Kagome, irritada. É, deu para perceber que elas não se davam muito bem...

- Não sou tão exposta como você. - respondeu Kikyou, no mesmo tom.

- Hum, não não! - respondi, para acabar logo com aquilo. - Ele não era o meu namorado! É só um amigo.

- Hum... - disse Kagome, duvidando.

- Mas é verdade! - respondi, ficando vermelha.

- Tudo bem então... - disse Kagome, dando um suspiro. - Rin-chan, o seu expediente acaba aqui, assim como o meu e o da Sango-chan. Ah é, o Inu e o Miroku também, então você pode fazer o que quiser agora.

- Ok... - respondi, pensando no que eu poderia fazer no resto do dia. Ou melhor, da noite. - Acho que eu vou tomar um banho, e depois vou ligar para que peguem o meu carro...

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Kagome, dando um bocejo. - Eu estou subindo...

Eu subi primeiro, e também tomei um banho quente. A banheira era confortável, e tenho a impressão de que fiquei muito tempo lá, relaxando... Mas estava tão bom...! Você também não resistiria se estivesse no meu lugar... Tanto que eu acabei esquecendo do meu carro, e nem me lembrei de ligar, e depois do maravilhoso banho, eu vesti o meu pijama azul com nuvens branquinhas e caí na minha cama, cansada.

Aí eu pensei em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia... Nas pessoas que eu tinha conhecido, o Sesshoumaru, a Kagura, o Bankotsu, a Kagome, Sango... É... Não estava sendo tudo tão chato quanto eu esperava... E foi aí que alguém bateu na minha porta do quarto.

Eu fiquei com preguiça de levantar, e fiquei na cama. Talvez se eu fingisse que estava dormindo a pessoa não me incomodaria mais. Então eu fechei os meus olhos e tentei dormir, mas as batidas não deixavam.

Então eu me levantei e abri a porta de uma vez, para acabar com aquele aborrecimento.

- Bankotsu? - perguntei, surpresa ao ver ele.

- Olá Rin. - cumprimentou ele, sorrindo... - Vem comigo, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele puxou a minha mão e me levou para fora do meu quarto. Eu nem tentei evitar argumentando que eu estava de pijama, porque eu estava com sono, e também porque... Hum... Ele era bonitinho, e eu não namorava ninguém fazia um bom tempo. Quem sabe eu não teria sorte naquele momento?

Nós subimos uns três andares e entramos em um quarto - provavelmente dele, né? - e daí eu pude ver o que ele queria me mostrar. Da sacada dele, podíamos ver a lua. Era lua cheia, e estava maravilhosa, porque a vista era perfeita... Eu fiquei encantada, e entrei na sacada, sorrindo admirada... Que nem uma tosca.

- Uau... É maravilhoso... - eu murmurei, sentindo a brisa bater contra o meu rosto e afastar os meus cabelos.

- É um momento perfeito, não? - o Bankotsu perguntou, colocando os braços em volta da minha cintura, por trás de mim.

- Hã? Para quê? - perguntei. Devia ser efeito do sono. Só **podia** ser! Como eu não teria percebido o que ele estava falando?!

Então o Bankotsu me virou para ele, e ficamos muito pertos um do outro. Eu senti meu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho, e então ele foi se aproximando de mim lentamente... E quando estava muito prestes a tocar nos meus lábios...

- Bankotsu... - a porta se abriu. E quem entrou? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sesshoumaru! Ponto para mim!

Isso só me fez ficar mais vermelha ainda e o meu coração dar um salto. Eu empurrei o Bankotsu rapidamente, e não sabia o que fazer. Mas... Eu agir daquele jeito era um tanto esquisito... Além do mais, o Sesshoumaru amava a Kagura, mesmo não sabendo, e vice-versa.

Uia. Quase que eu e o Bankotsu nos beijamos...

**N/A: **Oie pessoal! Como vão? Espero que bem! Nova fic aqui, né? Demorei um pouquinho, mas espero que quem estiver lendo goste! (Vai ter alguém lendo?) Se alguém estiver lendo eu ficarei muito feliz, já que as minhas fics não são muito boas, né? Mas espero que mandem reviews para mim saber! A fic já está pronta, e amanhã se conseguir eu posto o próximo capítulo!

Até lá! Kissu!


	2. Capítulo 2: Um pequeno Acidente

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 2 - Um Pequeno... Acidente.**

- Eu... Eu... - eu dizia, sem saber o que dizer. O que eu ia dizer afinal? Mas sabe, eu estava sentindo uma sensação estranha. Muito estranha por sinal... É aquela sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, e que você ainda não quer e que está arrependida. Odeio essa sensação. E também não entendi por que estava sentindo isso àquela hora!

Parecia que ninguém sabia o que dizer. E tudo bem. Eu compreendo. Um tinha acabado de atrapalhar um momento romântico, e o outro acabara de ser "flagrado" com uma garota, na frente do amigo. Mas como se isso importasse. Eu não era namorada do Sesshoumaru mesmo, e ele não me amava...

Eu sou craque em imaginar coisas. Tanto que imaginei, imagina se o Sesshoumaru e o Bankotsu gostassem de mim? Um triângulo amoroso! Mas é lógico que sei que isso nunca aconteceria, porque o Sesshoumaru amava a Kagura, e não eu. E eu também jamais tiraria ele dela. A minha imaginação voa...

- Depois a gente se fala. - disse o Sesshoumaru, se virando para sair. Mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Não! - eu disse, correndo até o Sesshoumaru. - Pode falar com ele, eu já estava saindo mesmo, e...

- Rin! - chamou Bankotsu, estranhando.

- Tchau, tchau! - eu disse saindo rapidamente pela porta e saindo correndo pelo corredor.

Meu coração batia acelerado. Mas eu não sabia se era por causa do Bankotsu ou do Sesshoumaru. Os dois são lindos e maravilhosos. Mas a diferença é que um está apaixonado pela Kagura. E o outro cata a primeira que acha bonita. Azar...?

Enfim, eu cheguei no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama. Demorei para dormir, mas pelo menos enquanto eu dormia, eu esquecia do que acabara de acontecer...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Horrível. Eu acordei tremendamente horrível no dia seguinte. Sorte que era domingo, e em domingos eu não precisava trabalhar. Eu tomei um banho bem gostoso naquela enorme banheira, e vesti uma blusa laranja com um short jeans e tênis.

Também me maquiei, afinal, maquiagem é básico para uma garota, certo? Mas também não me encharquei de maquiagem. Só um lápis básico, um brilho nos lábios, e rímel. Aliás, eu odeio aquele tipo de garota que é toda patty e só quer saber de se arrumar. É ridículo.

Como eu era uma funcionária, não podia me sentar e comer junto com as pessoas do clube, então eu tinha que comer na cozinha mesmo. Mas eu não me importava. Eu só comi um sanduíche e tomei um copo de suco de laranja natural.

- Como vai Rin? - perguntou a Kagome, entrando na cozinha bocejando.

- Bem! - respondi, sorrindo. - Você também não trabalha hoje?

- Não. - respondeu Kagome, bebendo um gole do seu suco de uva. - Só a Ayame e o Kouga trabalham.

- Ahn... - eu disse. - O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Hoje eu vou nadar na piscina! - respondeu Kagome, melhorando o humor completamente. - Você vem junto, né? A Sango também vai!

- Tudo bem. - respondi, calmamente. Eu não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, então o que é que custava, certo? Mal eu sabia o mico que eu ia pagar... Ok, não era um mico, era até bom... Mas mesmo assim foi meio desconfortável...

Mas sabe, pensando bem, nem era tão divertido assim, ficar trabalhando em um Resort. Você não tem nada para fazer lá, a não ser nadar na piscina em domingos. Eu preferia mil vezes ficar na minha casa usando meu computador, do que estar lá. Ahh... Que saudades me deu do meu computador...! Dos animes que eu amo e dos meus queridos mangás que eu não largo por nada neste mundo...

- Uau...! - disse Sango, admirada. - Que biquíni lindo Rin!

Ela estava segurando o biquíni que eu não usava muito. Ele é vermelho na parte de cima e branco com flores vermelhas na parte de baixo. Eu acho bonito, mas mesmo assim, eu me sinto melhor com maiôs, sei lá, talvez porque eu não me dou muito bem com o meu corpo.

- Escuta Rin, você tem um namorado? - perguntou Kagome, sentada na minha cama. - Me desculpa a pergunta indiscreta, mas é só curiosidade...

- Não. - respondi, sentindo meu rosto ficar um pouquinho vermelho.

- Então vai com esse biquíni! - disse Kagome, apontando para o que a Sango estava segurando. - É lindo, e você vai arrasar!

- Será? - perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu não contei a elas de que eu não queria um namorado, porque eu... hum... eu estava gostando um pouco do Bankotsu e do Sesshoumaru. Ok. Cale a boca. O Sesshoumaru é apaixonado pela Kagura. E eu é que não vou me meter no meio disso. Então por que não usar aquele biquíni? Quem sabe eu poderia encontrar um dos dois... - Ok então!

Eu vesti aquele biquíni no banheiro, amarrei meu cabelo e depois eu saí. A Kagome e a Sango já estavam vestidas com os biquínis delas, que eram bem bonitinhos. Mas eu me sinto horrível com os meus...!! Por que justo eu? Talvez porque o meu corpo não seja tão esbelto, quanto os delas. Ahh... Mas eu sou tão azarada por ter esse pensamento!

- Você está linda Rin! - elogiou Kagome, sorrindo. - Vamos então?

Era manhã, e não havia muitas pessoas na piscina porque muitos estavam dormindo. Se eu fosse uma hóspede, eu também estaria dormindo. Mas enfim, nós pulamos em uma das piscinas, que estava com a água quente... Tão gostosa! Queria ter uma daquelas na minha casa...

- A água está tão boa! - disse Sango, fechando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim! - disse Kagome, animada. - Será que o Miroku e o InuYasha não vão vir? Espero que a Kikyou não venha...

- Acho que a Kikyou não vai vir. - comentou Sango, após dar um mergulho. - Ela não é muito de ficar se divertindo na água e no local onde ela trabalha.

- Talvez... - disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Acho que vocês duas estão erradas... - eu disse, olhando na direção contrária de Kagome.

As duas se viraram, e viram InuYasha, Miroku e Kikyou. Sabe, o InuYasha e o Miroku eram lindos... E a Kikyou também estava muito bonita. Mas... Santo Deus! Como o InuYasha se parece com o Sesshoumaru! Sei que eles são irmãos, mas se o InuYasha fizesse uma expressão fria, e não tivesse aquelas orelhinhas fofas... Iriam ser muito parecidos...

O esquisito, era que a Kagome e a Sango olhavam espantadas para Kikyou. Eu não vi nada de diferente...

- Olá garotas... - cumprimentou Miroku, entrando na água. - Sango, você está linda...

- Obrigada... - agradeceu Sango, corando. Huum... Senti um clima, hein?

Então, de repente, alguém colocou as mãos tampando os meus olhos. O famoso, "Adivinha quem é?", e eu reconheci na hora.

- Bankotsu? - arrisquei.

Quando a pessoa tirou a mão, eu vi que era ele mesmo. Ele sorriu e me deu um "Oi". Eu senti que estava ficando um pouco vermelha, e fiquei mais ainda quando percebi que todos estavam olhando para nós!

- Quer dar uma volta? - ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

- Hum... Eu... - eu dizia. Porque eu não queria deixar os meus novos amigos.

- Vai sim, né Rin? - perguntou Kagome, me empurrando. - Ela vai sim, cara!

- Ahn... Kagome-chan... - eu dizia, enquanto era empurrada para fora da piscina.

- Boa-sorte Rin! - me desejou Sango.

Ai eu já estava mais vermelha do que nunca. Eu me enxuguei na minha toalha, o Bankotsu pegou na minha mão, e nós fomos andando pelo clube, parecendo um... Casal de namorados?

Sabe, o Bankotsu ficava falando sobre sei lá o quê, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, eu só queria... Colocar uma roupa por cima. Porém eu tinha me esquecido de colocar lá atrás... E agora não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer!

Enquanto andávamos, eu vi uma pulseira dourada e com algo gravado nela. Eu soltei a mão do Bankotsu e corri não muito rápido para pegar a pulseira. Mas como tola que eu sou, o chão estava molhado, já que estávamos próximos de uma piscina, e eu escorreguei, só que eu não caí no chão. Eu simplesmente deslizei até a piscina e caí dentro dela. Mas o pior não foi os outros rirem de mim, foi eu ter caído justamente no Sesshoumaru.

Eu tinha caído em cima dele, e quase, mas quase mesmo que os nossos lábios se tocaram... Eu estava vermelha como um tomate. Eu caí em cima do Sesshoumaru! Ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando... Sabe, ele é tão... Bonito... Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, e os meus braços estavam em volta do pescoço dele, e os braços dele na minha cintura. Parecendo que iríamos nos beijar...

- Sesshoumaru. - chamou Kagura, se aproximando da gente.

Eu me recuperei do choque, e saí de cima do Sesshoumaru rapidamente. Então eu ri, disfarçando. Eu sou tão estúpida.

- Aháháháhá! - eu ria, vermelha. - Eu acabei escorregando e caí em cima de você! Me desculpe, eu juro que não caí de propósito, e...

- Rin, vamos à lanchonete comer alguma coisa? - perguntou o Bankotsu, estendendo a mão dele para mim.

- Tudo bem. - eu respondi, saindo da piscina. - Mas eu preciso me secar.

- O.k. - disse ele. - Eu te espero na lanchonete.

Eu voltei para a piscina onde a Ka-chan, Sa-chan e todo mundo estava, peguei minha toalha e voltei para dentro do hotel. Daí eu tomei uma ducha, vesti as minhas roupas e então eu fui até a lanchonete, andando, e pensando... No Sesshoumaru.

Meu coração bateu muito rápido quando eu caí em cima dele... Por quê? Por quê? Por que eu estava me sentindo daquele jeito? Afinal, foi apenas um acidente certo? É... Nada de mais. Aliás, ele amava a Kagura. Ahhhh! Por quêêêêêêêê?

Quando eu cheguei na lanchonete, o Bankotsu estava lá, sentado em uma mesa, parecendo meio pensativo. Eu me sentei junto à ele, e nos cumprimentamos.

- O que você vai pedir? - ele perguntou, olhando o cardápio.

- Hum... Acho que... Um suco de laranja e um hambúrguer. - respondi.

- Moça, dois hambúrgueres com suco de laranja e com uma Coca. - pediu ele. Impressão minha ou ele estava meio sério?

- Você está gostando daqui? - perguntou o Bankotsu, gentilmente.

- Sim. - respondi, sorrindo. - É um clube muito bonito.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você, Rin. - disse o Bankotsu, fechando os olhos.

- Ah... Ahn... - eu dizia, corando. É que tipo, eu não sabia em que sentido ele estava falando...

Depois de um tempo, os nossos lanches chegaram. Eu comi lentamente, mas o que me deixou incomodada, foi que o Bankotsu não parava de me encarar. Mas enfim, o hambúrguer estava uma delícia, assim como o suco de laranja!

Após terminarmos, ele deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa. Fez questão de pagar por mim, e eu estava sem dinheiro... Eu sou tão distraída às vezes... Então ele pegou na minha mão, e nós fomos andando por ali mesmo. Ninguém dizia nada... Um silêncio... Esquisito.

Então, de repente, ele me encostou contra uma parede e tentou me beijar. Em um flashback muito, muito, mas muito rápido, eu me lembrei de quando eu caí em cima do Sesshoumaru. Daí eu virei o meu rosto rapidamente, e ele acabou beijando meu rosto.

O.k. Por que eu tinha feito àquilo?

**N/A: **_Oláá! Como vão vocês? Muito, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me deixam tão felizes! Obrigada mesmo! XD Mas mudando de assunto, espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo! Logo eu posto o terceiro, e espero ver vocês até lá! Kissu! XD_

**Raissa Alfaia: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Fico muito contente que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! É, você foi a primeira a comentar! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! É, a Rin esqueceu do pobre carro... XD Muito obrigada pela sua review! Elas me deixam contente! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Ahh, muito obrigada pela sua review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Eu também não gosto de Kagura & Sesshy, (lógico, por que eu estou escrevendo uma fic da Rin e Sesshy, né?) eu falo cada besteiras às vezes...! Mas enfim, obrigada mais uma vez! Kissu! XD_

**Hime Rin: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Hehe, que bom que está gostando! E obrigada pelo elogio... Eu adoro escrever fanfics, àquele calorzinho que a gente sente sempre quando tá escrevendo uma cena emocionante! (Será que sou só eu? o.õ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Até o próximo! (Se você continuar lendo!) E obrigada pela review!Kissu! XD_

**saRetes: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Você não é fã de Rin & Sesshy? Eu adoro eles...! Você gosta de que casais? Ah! Sobre a pergunta, eu até coloquei alguns romancinhos de Inu & Kag e Mir & Sango, mas eu foquei mais mesmo é na Rin e no Sesshy! Muito obrigada por me favoritar! E também pela review! Kissu! XD_


	3. Capítulo 3: Tentação

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 3 - Tentação.**

- Ah, hum... Me desculpe Rin. - pediu o Bankotsu, um pouco... incomodado. - Acho que eu precipitei as coisas...

- Ah, não, eu é que peço desculpas! - pedi, sentindo o meu rosto queimar. - Eu... Não é que eu não goste de você, é que eu me lembrei de uma coisa que não tem nada a ver, aliás, nem sei por que eu fiz isso! Olha, eu realmente...

- Tudo bem. A culpa é minha. - respondeu o Bankotsu sorrindo. Ah meu Deus. Ele parecia um cafajeste a primeira vista! Mas ele está agindo como um príncipe agora! - Vou deixar você sozinha. Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar no meu quarto.

- O-o.k. - eu disse, e depois vendo-o se distanciar cada vez mais de mim...

Será que eu tinha feito a coisa certa? Tipo, eu não sei o que me ocorreu, eu só lembrei que eu tinha caído justamente em cima do Sesshoumaru, e eu me senti... Sei lá... Eu me senti... Estranha. Acho que eu até tinha gostado daquilo... Mas... Espera. Será que eu estava... Gostando do Sesshoumaru? Há! Impossível. Eu não posso ter me apaixonado em tão pouco tempo, além do mais eu nem o conheço direito! E... Estava óbvio que a Kagura gostava dele.

É. É claro que não. Eu sou tão boba. Mas... Sesshoumaru. E se eu estiver apaixonada por ele? Oh meu Deus! Eu simplesmente **não posso estar apaixonada por ele! **Se eu me apaixonasse por ele, aposto que a minha família não iria gostar nada disso. O meu pai implica com todos os meus namorados (não que eu fizesse tanto sucesso assim), por isso eu nem conto mais à eles quem são os meus namorados, e a minha mãe. Bom, para ela, teria que ser um príncipe. Tipo o cara do meu primeiro beijo. Mas nem me faça lembrar dele! Pelas coisas horríveis que ele me fez depois...

Eu decidi voltar para o meu quarto e ficar... Pensando. Enquanto caminhava, eu olhava para o chão, distraída, pensando no que fazer para me desculpar com o Bankotsu, quando eu acabei trombando com alguém. Não. Eu não queria me sujar. Tinha acabado de trocar a minha roupa!

Eu simplesmente peguei na camisa da pessoa e acabei puxando ela junto. Mas a pessoa era fraca, porque ela simplesmente caiu em cima de mim. E juntos, caímos no chão. Quando eu abri os meus olhos, vi quem era a pessoa. Não. Era um pesadelo. Eu poderia fazer o que quiser, até beijar àquela pessoa, e **tinha** que ser um pesadelo.

O meu rosto ficou vermelho. Comecei a suar, com o calor do corpo dele em cima de mim. Meu Deus. Ele era tão bonito... E estava tão perto de mim. Os nossos lábios estavam perigosamente muito perto um do outro e... Eu fechei os meus olhos. Eu tinha que me conter. Não poderia simplesmente **beijar o Sesshoumaru!**

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava pensando. Mas... Ele não saía de cima de mim. Isso só dificultava as coisas. Era como se nós estivéssemos paralisados. Eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dos dele. O.k. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele!

- Desculpa! - eu pedi, fechando os meus olhos. - Eu não prestei atenção!

Então ele saiu de cima de mim. Eu me levantei, com o coração batendo acelerado. Maldita situação. Por que àquilo tinha que ter acontecido comigo justo naquele momento? Justo quando eu estava pensando nele? Justo quando eu estava refletindo se eu o amava ou não? As piores coisas sempre acontecem comigo!

- Você viu o Bankotsu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que ele fez isso para mim me sentir melhor.

- Não. - respondi. - Eu estava com ele agora pouco, mas depois nos separamos.

- Vocês estão namorando? - ele perguntou. Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- N-não. - respondi, sem encará-lo.

- Humpf. - ele resmungou. - Você será apenas mais uma dele. Depois ele irá te jogar fora.

Sem comentários.

- Do que você está falando? - eu perguntei, encarando-o. - Ele não é assim.

- Você não o conhece. - respondeu ele. O.k. Que tipo de ser era ele? Um insensível! - Ele faz isso com todas as garotas.

- Ele não é assim! - gritei, me irritando. - Agora a pouco ele tentou me beijar, mas eu... Me lembrei de uma outra pessoa, e desviei! E ele me deixou ficar sozinha, por pensar que eu me sentiria melhor! Não fale dele assim! Ele é seu amigo!

- Amigo? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Um amigo que tenta roubar a namorada dos outros?

- Hã? - perguntei, ficando confusa. - Do que você está falando?

- Isso não te interessa. - respondeu ele, muito friamente. E secamente.

- É a Kagura, não é? - perguntei, me sentindo terrível. Mas eu falei por impulso. Eu sou assim às vezes. - Você ama a Kagura, e o Bankotsu deve ter ficado com ela, não?

Ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos dourados. Eu senti vontade de chorar. Senti que os meus olhos estavam ficando molhados, e o meu nariz vermelho. Mas para a minha sorte, ele se virou e saiu. Será que eu tinha feito tudo errado? Só podia ser isso. Eu o chamei de insensível, mas a insensível sou eu!

Eu sabia que ele amava a Kagura. E ainda fui dizer isso. Ele deve ter ficando triste. Ahh! Eu me odeio! Sou tão burra, viu? O pior é que se eu... Estivesse gostando dele. (Eu estou?) Ele iria me odiar. Sou tão mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha, mesquinha!

O.k. Eu fiquei lá parada, sem saber o que fazer. Eu deveria tentar me desculpar? Ou pedir ajuda para a Ka-chan e a Sa-chan? Ou voltar para o meu quarto? Foi aí que me ocorreu uma idéia.

O Sesshoumaru e a Kagura eram bastante amigos. E se eu... Hum... Tentasse pedir ajuda para a Kagura, pedindo que ela me ajudasse a pedir desculpas para o Sesshoumaru? É claro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes! Assim eu até poderia ficar amiga dela! Isso!

Eu entrei no hotel, e fui até onde a Ayame e o Kouga estavam.

- Gente, vocês sabem qual é o quarto de uma mulher chamada Kagura? - perguntei.

- Kagura, Kagura, Kagura... - dizia Ayame, pensativa. - Há muitas Kaguras aqui. Você não sabe o sobrenome dela?

- Hum... Eu não sei... - respondi, ansiosa.

- É a Kagura que chegou esses dias? - perguntou Kouga.

- Sim! - respondi, me animando. - Você sabe qual é o quarto dela?

- É o 506, no quinto andar. - respondeu Kouga.

- Obrigada Kouga! - agradeci, subindo as escadas correndo.

Eu subi o mais rápido que pude. Sabe aquela sensação terrível de quando você realmente precisa fazer alguma coisa para não se ferrar? Nem que seja alguma coisa insignificante, mas que você precisa muito mesmo fazer? Tipo quando você xinga uma amiga, mas depois quer pedir desculpas para não ter problemas no futuro? Pois é, eu tenho certeza de que você não conhece, mas mesmo assim, era o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

A Kagura era a minha chance. Eu sei que nem gostava do Sesshoumaru (?) mas mesmo assim eu precisava me desculpar. Odeio ficar com o sentimento de culpa dentro de mim! Essa é a verdade!

Finalmente cheguei ao quinto andar. Eu parei diante da porta do quarto da Kagura. Respirei fundo, e bati duas vezes na porta. Então ela atendeu. Ela segurava um papel na mão, mas não consegui ler o que estava escrito. Ela é tão linda. Se algum dia nós disputássemos o Sesshoumaru, eu com certeza perderia.

- Hum, olá. - cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- O que quer? - perguntou ela, não muito paciente.

- Eu... precisava da sua ajuda... - respondi, ainda com aquele sorriso imbecil na face.

- Diga logo. Estou com pressa. - respondeu ela, nem me convidando para entrar.

Era impressão minha, ou a Kagura não gostava de mim? Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada. É assim, a gente não faz nada e as pessoas começam a te odiar sem mais nem mesmo. Isso desde a sexta série. Acho que eu tenho algum tipo de poder maligno que afasta as pessoas. Se não o que é?

- Eu falei besteira pro Sesshoumaru, e eu gostaria de me desculpar com ele. - eu disse, encarando os meus pés. - Mas eu não sei como fazer isso. Você que é amiga dele, será que poderia me ajudar?

- Compre um presente bem caro pra ele. - respondeu a Kagura. E depois ela bateu a porta na minha cara. Hum... Ótimo.

Mas comprar um presente bem caro? Foi isso o que eu ouvi mesmo? Ou era ironia? O Sesshoumaru era esse tipo de pessoa? Que só queria um presente caro e desculpava as pessoas? Eu não achava isso, mas se a melhor amiga dele que disse deve ser verdade. O problema é que eu estava dura. Ainda não tinha recebido o meu primeiro salário. Droga...

Eu desci as escadas pensando no que eu poderia fazer, até que cheguei na recepção. Eu ia sair e tomar um pouco de ar, quando a Ayame me chamou.

- Rin-chan! - chamou a Ayame, sorrindo. - Será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro. - respondi, tristemente.

- Você pode pegar uma faca no depósito? Fica naquela porta ali. - ela apontou para o fundo do corredor.

- Ok. - respondi.

- Obrigada Rin-chan! - agradeceu Ayame. - É que o Kouga já terminou o expediente dele.

Eu caminhei até àquela porta, do depósito. O que será que o Bankotsu estava fazendo naquela hora? Será que eu tinha magoado ele com aquilo? Ah... Eu estava tão preocupada, minha cabeça já estava doendo. Abri a porta e entrei. A porta se fechou sozinha. Eu procurei uma faca, peguei a primeira que achei para depois poder dar uma descansada e tomar um remédio. Foi então que quando eu fui sair, a porta não abria.

Ótimo. Forcei um pouco mais, e assim não abriu. Tentei uma última vez com toda a minha força, e a maçaneta caiu. Perfeito! E eu lembrei que aquelas paredes eram todas a prova de som e de youkais. Sabe, hoje em dia, é muito comum ver youkais ladrões, por isso inventaram essas "paredes a prova de youkai". Na verdade foi uma ótima invenção.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

O que eu ia fazer? Não queria ficar trancada lá dentro. E a minha cabeça doía cada vez mais. Mas a única saída era esperar que alguém entrasse lá. Essa era a minha única chance.

Eu não sei quanto tempo esperei, só sei que eu não estava nada bem. Parecia que a cada minuto que passava a minha dor de cabeça aumentava. Foi então que, finalmente, a porta se abriu e alguém entrou. Quem entrou? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sesshoumaru.

- N... Nã... Não! - eu gritei fracamente, mas tarde demais. A porta havia se fechado. Maldição!

- Você quebrou a maçaneta? - Sesshoumaru perguntou. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Sim. - respondi, sentando no chão.

- Essas paredes são a prova de youkais. - comentou Sesshoumaru, irritado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, curiosa.

- A Ayame pediu para que eu viesse ver o que estava acontecendo com você, já que você não voltava. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda estava bravo comigo.

Eu me levantei, me sentindo pesada. Maldita hora para estar doente! Então eu caminhei até o Sesshoumaru, e aí sem querer eu tropecei na faca que eu tinha pegado e caí no Sesshoumaru. Mas não caímos no chão. Eu meio que caí como se estivesse abraçando ele, e ele me abraçando, pois segurou a minha cintura.

Meu rosto deve ter ficado vermelho. E mais vermelho ainda por eu estar morrendo de calor e com febre e com o corpo dolorido. Credo. Eu estava parecendo uma velhinha. Mas enfim, eu não queria me separar dele. Ele estava tão... Carinhoso? Não sei, mas eu me sentia bem quando estava perto dele... Não queria me mover um milímetro de lá.

- Me desculpe... - eu pedi, fechando os meus olhos por um período. - Pelo o que eu disse hoje cedo... Não era a minha intenção...

- Rin... - Sesshoumaru pronunciou o meu nome. Eu reabri os meus olhos. Ao encarar àqueles olhos dourados me encarando, meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda. - Você está bem?

- Não. - respondi. Depois disso eu meio que quase caí no chão, já que as minhas pernas ficaram fracas, mas o Sesshoumaru me segurou...

Então ele sentou no chão, e me sentou junto, assim eu pude colocar a minha cabeça no ombro dele, sentados no chão encostados à uma parede. Ele é maravilhoso... Não dava para não admitir aquilo. Não tinha como negar. Ele era perfeito...

- Se pudéssemos sair daqui... - eu disse fracamente.

- Não se esforce tanto. - disse Sesshoumaru. Ele com àquele jeito tão frio dele... Ah, mas ele só _pode_ ser um anjo.

- Você ama a Kagura, não ama? - perguntei, temendo a resposta.

Foi então que ele se levantou. Maldita a minha boca. Eu reuni minhas forças e consegui me levantar. E ele me pegou de surpresa, ao perguntar:

- E você ama o Bankotsu?

Mas ele não perguntou assim e pronto. Tipo, ele me encostou na parede, colocando os braços como se fossem grades de uma prisão. E perguntou. Não dava. Simplesmente não dava para agüentar. Eu não conseguia evitar de olhar àqueles lábios. Eu queria beijá-lo... Eu queria ele para mim. Não importava se ele era rude, frio ou ignorante... Eu só queria ele para mim...

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava pensando. Mas àqueles olhos profundos eram demais para uma pessoa fraca como eu. Tanto que eu não resisti, e toquei naqueles belos lábios...

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo e espero que tenham gostado! E, sabe, eu não sei por que a Ayame pediu para a Rin pegar uma faca no depósito! XD Eu não sei mesmo! Eu não sei o que ela queria fazer com uma faca, mas tudo bem, né? E... Será que eu precipitei o beijo deles cedo demais? Acho que não, né? Quem disse que eles vão ser felizes para sempre? E que o Sesshy irá retribuir o beijo de Rin... Mas, amanhã eu provavelmente posto o próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Kissu! XD_

**Raissa Alfaia: **_Olá! Tudo bem? É! É assim que eu me sinto mesmo! É bom mesmo quando alguém responde algo que você escreve! Sempre deixa a gente mais feliz! Obrigada pelo elogio! Você foi a primeira a comentar de novo mesmo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe é verdade, apesar de eu gostar do Bankotsu, eu prefiro mil vezes o Sesshy! Ele é um youkai perfeito...! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Se eu conseguir amanhã posto o próximo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Sakura-mostrenga: **_Olá! Tudo bem? É... O Sesshoumaru está forçando mesmo uma situação com a Rin, tadinha, sendo que, sabendo ou não, ela ama o Sesshy, né? Eu adoro esses dois! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Ahhh! Obrigada pelo elogio às minhas fics! Eu e elas ficamos muito felizes, mesmo elas não tendo vida! Mas, que bom que gostou do primeiro e do segundo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Num hospício? Hehe, às vezes eu penso a mesma coisa, mas a diferença é que eu não estou no computador, eu simplesmente estou assim, normal, aí eu me lembro de uma cena engraçada de algum anime e aí eu começo a rir! Aí todo mundo ao meu redor olha pra mim como se eu fosse louca! Mas, olha, seja sincera, você realmente gosta das minhas fics? Às vezes eu estou te avisando assim, quando eu posto as minhas fics, e aí você só lê pra não parecer mal-educada... Mas olha, se você não gostar, não precisa ler não, tá? Mas muito obrigada pelas suas reviews! Todas me deixam contentes! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Olá! Eu também estou bem! Ainda mais com as reviews de todas vocês! Hehe, que bom que gostou da parte em que a Rin caiu no Sesshy! Adorei escrever a cena! XD É, é a primeira fic que eu posto depois de "Seqüestro 2", demorei um pouquinho mas estou de volta! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito, muito, muito feliz! A minha felicidade é deixar todas vocês que estão lendo felizes! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_


	4. Capítulo 4: Masakazu Shoji

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 4 – Masakazu Shoji. **

Como? Como eu posso descrever esse sentimento? Esse sentimento bom, quente, gostoso dentro de mim? Que eu nunca tinha sentido antes? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas eu tenho idéia de _quem_ me traz esse sentimento. E essa pessoa é Sesshoumaru.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha beijado ele. Mas eu simplesmente não agüentei! Normalmente eu sou reservada, mas com ele é diferente. Não dá para resistir, e eu tive que acabar beijando ele. E o choque, foi que ele me retribuiu. Sério. Não estou brincando. Ele retribuiu o meu beijo.

Então, lógico, para estragar esse momento perfeito, adivinha só do que eu lembrei? Da Kagura, e do amor que ela sentia pelo Sesshoumaru. E depois? Me lembrei de Bankotsu. E de alguma maneira, eu sentia como se estivesse os traindo. Droga! Droga! Droga! As coisas ruins sempre acontecem comigo!

Eu coloquei as minhas mãos calmamente no peito do Sesshoumaru, e isso nos fez parar. O meu grau de vermelhidão estava no máximo. Eu não conseguia nem encará-lo! Tanto que eu ficava tentando desviar os meus olhos, mas foi aí que ele teve que segurar o meu queixo e me fazer encará-lo.

- Ah... Eu... - eu dizia sem saber o que dizer. - Me desculpa, eu fiz errado! Eu não devia ter feito isso! Perdão, eu sei que...

E aí tudo ficou preto.

oOoOoOo

Acordei no hospital do Resort. Por um lado fiquei aliviada por não ter que mais ficar naquele lugar abafado, mas por outro eu não poderia mais ficar tão perto do Sesshoumaru... Senti meu rosto ficar levemente corado ao me lembrar de quando beijei o Sesshy... É. Sesshy é mais simples de se falar.

- Onde eu estou? – me perguntei, foi então que ao sentar na cama, pude ver a Ka-chan. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona desconfortável e dormia profundamente.

Eu já podia me sentir melhor. A dor de cabeça havia passado. Mas espera um pouco. Como nós tínhamos conseguido sair de lá? Se estávamos presos? Eu não queria acordar a Kagome, ela devia estar cansada de ter que ficar passando a noite comigo, pois já era de noite àquela hora em que eu desmaiei. Acho.

Ah não! Ah meu Deus! Eu tinha que trabalhar! Era segunda-feira! Eu não podia, eu não podia me apresentar mal, se não a minha mãe ficaria magoada comigo e eu iria ser despedida! Não! Eu me levantei da cama, entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e vesti as minhas roupas que estavam lá mesmo.

Eu estava horrível. Mas não era hora de se preocupar com beleza, eu só tinha que ir trabalhar. Saí do quarto e também da casa que era um pequeno hospital, tipo um mini. Fui correndo até o hotel, e quando entrei, estavam lá na recepção a Sango, o Miroku e o InuYasha.

- Rin! – chamou a Sango, acenando. – Você já está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. – respondi, ofegando. – Eu preciso trabalhar, eu vou colocar o meu uniforme e já venho!

- Ah! Cadê a Kagome-chan? – perguntou Sango, curiosa.

- Ah, ela está dormindo! – respondi, correndo até o meu quarto.

Coloquei o meu uniforme o mais rápido possível, e também a mais desajeitada possível, tanto que acabei caindo no chão enquanto tentava colocar a calça e a blusa ao mesmo tempo, isso só fez eu perder mais tempo... Mas enfim, daí eu desci correndo as escadas e cheguei até a recepção, ofegando novamente.

- Será que a Kagome está bem? – perguntou o InuYasha. Háhá, vamos fingir que ninguém percebeu que ele ama a Kagome!

- Por que você não dá uma passada no hospital? – sugeriu Sango, calmamente.

- É, acho que vou. – respondeu InuYasha.

Depois que o InuYasha saiu, eu já estava mais calma, e não estava mais ofegando. Eu estava cheia de perguntas para fazer, mas todas eram importantes. Tanto que eu perguntei para a Sango e para o Miroku.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Quem me salvou? Quem nos tirou de lá? Como? E o Sesshoumaru? Ele está bem? – perguntei, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ah, calma! – respondeu Sango, sorrindo. – De acordo com a Ayame, tudo aconteceu assim: você estava demorando muito para pegar apenas uma faca, então quando o Sesshoumaru estava passando, ela pediu para que ele fosse lá ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas daí os dois não voltavam nunca, então, hum... digamos que ela desconfiou que vocês dois... Hum...

- Ahh! – respondi, vermelha o suficiente para o dia inteiro. – Que horror!

- Então ela resolveu deixar quieto e não incomodar vocês. – continuou Sango. Dá para acreditar? Eu estava morrendo de vergonha! – Então o Kouga, que achou que não tinha trancado o depósito, foi lá, só que ele ouviu uma voz, então ele abriu a porta, e viu você e o Sesshoumaru lá, e você estava desmaiada, a porta quase, quase se fechou, mas o Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e segurou. Assim todos saíram do depósito. E a melhor parte: o Sesshoumaru te carregou nos braços até o hospital!

- É... É? – perguntei, imaginando a cena. Ai, eu queria estar acordada nessa hora!

- Mas não é só isso não! – gritou a Kagome, por trás de mim com o InuYasha. Ah não. Tinha mais ainda?

- Kagome... – eu disse, sorrindo como um agradecimento.

- O Bankotsu viu a cena! – disse Kagome. Tinha como piorar? – E a cara dele foi de extremo ciúmes... Acho que ele ficou bravo, porque nem foi visitar você no hospital.

E eu ainda tinha beijado o Sesshoumaru. Mas ah, a gente nem tava namorando. Mas não! Eu não podia estar apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru! Ou podia? Poder eu posso, e não é proibido. Mas... Isso só complicaria tudo. Porque ele ama a Kagura, e depois ele... o Bankotsu... Ah! Só sei que eu não queria mais pensar naquilo!

- Mas mudando de assunto... – disse Miroku, que não estava muito a fim de saber sobre a minha vida amorosa. – Vocês viram, amanhã à noite vai ter um baile aqui, no salão de festas.

- É? – perguntou Kagome, interessada. – Que legal! Eu adoro bailes! Tenho um vestido que eu comprei faz um tempinho mas que eu ainda nunca usei!

Eu estava pensando se ia ou não ia, se bem que eu não iria ter com quem ir, já que o Bankotsu poderia estar bravo comigo, e o Sesshoumaru provavelmente iria com a Kagura... Mas... Ele retribuiu o meu beijo àquela hora. Será que ele também gostava de mim do jeito que eu gostava dele? Mas... Ah, que droga. Estou pensando nisso novamente...

Ok! Já decidi! Eu vou se alguém me convidar, mas se ninguém me convidar eu não v...

- Que tal ir comigo, princesa? – perguntou uma voz bela. Uma voz linda, confiante. A voz de alguém que eu conhecia. Mas era impossível. Ele não poderia estar lá. Há! Eu devia estar sonhando.

Mas eu não estava. Porque quando eu me virei, vi justamente ele. A pessoa que eu imaginei pela voz. Meu coração bateu mais forte ao vê-lo. O que ele estava fazendo ali, depois de tantos anos? O choque foi grande. Ele tinha mudado. Estava mais lindo do que antes. Os cabelos loiros, alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos azuis...

- Masakazu Tsuki Shoji? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Olá minha princesa. – cumprimentou ele, diante da recepção.

- O-o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, sem entender completamente nada. O que era real e o que era falso?

- Oras, depois de tantos anos, eu finalmente pude encontrar a minha princesa. E você acabou de encontrar o seu príncipe. – responde ele.

Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado. O cara do meu primeiro beijo.

**Flashback**

_- "O que será que o Masakazu Shoji quer comigo?". – eu pensei, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios da escola, esperando chegar no último andar, o quarto andar. – "Ele é do terceiro ano, e é um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Por que será que ele me pediu para encontrá-lo depois das aulas?"._

_Eu caminhava nervosa. Eu não era uma das garotas mais populares e também não tinha muitas amigas. Mas mesmo assim, eu não me importava. Eu era feliz do jeito que eu era. Mas era meio suspeito um garoto popular, muito bonito querer falar comigo, depois das aulas, a sós, e no último andar._

_A minha melhor amiga, Rosette, ficou dizendo o tempo todo que ele iria pedir para ficar comigo, depois que soube do bilhete que ele pediu que me entregassem marcando o encontro. Mas eu duvidava. Era impossível. Então eu resolvi ir, para saber logo o que ele queria._

_Quando cheguei, eu vi ele. Masakazu Shoji estava no fim do andar, encostado à parede, encarando o nada. Quando ele me viu, deu um simpático sorriso. Eu retribui meio desconfiada, e caminhei até ele._

_- Olá Namakashi Rin. – cumprimentou ele, me encarando com aqueles belos olhos azuis profundos._

_- O-oi. – cumprimentei, com a voz tremendo._

_- Sabe, há um tempo eu venho prestando atenção em você. Você é uma garota muito bonita. – disse ele, se aproximando mais de mim._

_- Ah, obrigada. – agradeci, ficando vermelha._

_- Eu já estou cansado dessas garotas que só querem ficar comigo porque eu sou popular. Na verdade, eu nem gosto de ser popular. – dizia ele, parecendo tão sincero... – E o seu jeito, pelo que eu vejo, é incrível. Você é tão alegre, bonita, divertida, e nem se importa em não ser popular. Eu gosto desse seu jeito..._

_- Ah... Eu não sou tudo isso... – respondi, ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – E não é tão fácil assim... As pessoas sempre me rejeitam, como se eu fosse um lixo. Mas não adianta se preocupar com isso, porque isso nunca vai mudar de uma hora para a outra. Então eu tento ignorar isso e levar a vida do jeito que ela é._

_- E por que você não se junta à mim, para nós podermos enfrentar os nossos desejos, medos, sentimentos juntos? – perguntou ele, colocando as mãos dele no meu rosto e aproximando o rosto dele do meu._

_- E por que não? – perguntei, fechando os meus olhos._

_Então levemente, ele tocou nos meus lábios. Um sentimento quente por dentro, fresco por fora, um amor de sentimento... O beijo dele era tão calmo e bom, que era como se eu estivesse no céu... Uma rosa, uma flor, um sentimento de amor... _

_Mas é claro. Não foi fácil você namorar um popular. Muito inveja, ódio, complô. O resto do ano foi difícil demais para mim. Quando você chega na escola, as pessoas olham com desprezo para você e ficam cochichando em seus grupinhos, e eu não fui considerada uma boa namorada para ele. Ele era bom demais para mim._

_Mas o que nos sustentava, era que um apoiava o outro nas horas difíceis. Os poucos amigos que eu tinha, se revelaram contra mim, dizendo que eu só estava namorando ele para me tornar popular, mas não era verdade. Eu realmente gostava dele. A única que me apoiou foi a Rosette. Minha melhor amiga._

_- Que sorvete você vai querer? – Shoji perguntou para mim, na sorveteria em que estávamos._

_- Hum... Acho que de chocolate com caldo de baunilha. – respondi, ao analisar o cardápio._

_- Moça, um sorvete especial de namorados de chocolate com caldo de baunilha. – pediu Shoji, calmo._

_- Sim senhor. – respondeu a garçonete._

_Logo depois, o sorvete ficou pronto. Então eu e o Shoji tomamos ele junto, enquanto conversávamos animados, sobre diversos assuntos._

_Os momentos que passamos juntos foram muito bons, mas mesmo assim, no fim do ano, ele saiu do colégio, e me prometeu que ainda nos falaríamos, mas na faculdade ele andava muito ocupado, e a Rosette, minha melhor amiga, tinha mudado de colégio._

_Esses foram os piores momentos da minha vida._

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bom com vocês? Aqui estou com o capítulo quatro! Espero que tenham gostado dele! Amanhã eu irei postar o próximo se conseguir, mas acho que eu vou sim, já que é sábado, e sábados eu sempre fico vendo animes aqui no pc! Então dará tempo de postar! Mas mudando de assunto, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Obrigada mesmo! A respostas estão aqui embaixo, e obrigada de novo! Kissu! XD_

**Carine: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Ahh! Fico contente que goste das minhas fics de verdade! Contente mesmo! Deve ser legal assistir animes junto com a sua irmã, tipo, eu não tenho irmã, eu tenho um irmão, mas ele não gosta de animes, e vive me zoando! XD Mas eu adoro ele! Hehe, lembrar da mesma cena na mesma hora! Eu bem que queria que isso acontecesse comigo, só que como não tenho irmã podia ser com uma amiga! Mas minhas amigas não curtem animes! XP Fazer o quê, né? E eu ainda não descobri a faca! Mas tudo bem, se descobrir eu aviso! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Hime Rin: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Ah, imagina! Para mim o importante é saber que você está gostando! E o Sesshy retribuiu o beijo da Rin! \o/ Ele ama elaa! As cenas de beijos são tão legais de se escrever! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**saRetes: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! E o Sesshy retribuiu mesmo o beijo! Pra felicidade da Rin, né? Mas ela própria parou o beijo... Ah! E imagina pela review! Para mim o que importa é se você está ou não gostando! Falando em provas, ontem eu me matei de estudar, (nem tanto, já que deu tempo pra mim usar o pc XD) e hoje nem teve essa prova! Vontade de matar a professora... Mesmo ela sendo legal... Mas eu estudei bastante, né? Mas muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Raissa Alfaia: **_Oie! Tudo bom? É, dessa vez você foi a terceira, mas o que importa é que você mandou a review dizendo que está gostando! \o/ pra mim isso é o mais importante! Muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Próximo é a continuação do passado da Rin! Espero ver você no próximo cap! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Olá! Tudo bem? É, finalmente um beijo! Adoro descrever as cenas de beijos! XD É, o Sesshy tá frio... Mas apesar de ele ser frio, no anime também eu amo o jeito dele! Ele é tão lindo, né? Hehuheuhe, gostei da sua idéia! De matar a Kagura! Daí ela ligar pra pessoa dizendo que em sete dias vai morrer! Eu ri muito! Mas muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Kyouyama Anna: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Espero que eu não tenha demorado pra postar! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E muito obrigada pela sua review! (Eu não demorei pra postar não, né? Abaixa essa faca bonitinha aí!) Kissu! XD_

**Marin: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Claro que eu lembro de você! E das suas maravilhosas fics! E fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Fico feliz mesmo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Ahhh! Já estou acostumada de ser chamada de má! Tinha uma amiga que lia todas as minhas fics (mas não tá lendo essa, infelizmente) que vivia me chamando de má! Mas eu gosto! Porque na verdade eu sou má mesmo, parar naquela parte, né? Nas fics que eu leio eu também fico morrendo de curiosidade quando alguém pára numa parte boa! (Não que a minha fic esteja tão boa assim) Mas é que eu adoro deixar um clima de curiosidade no final do capítulo! XD Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Ai! Que bom que amou o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Pois é, eu imagino essas cenas e escrevo, mas eu tenho uma pontada de ciúmes da Rin! Ela é tão sortuda de ter o Sesshy, né? Eu queria ter um cara que nem ele! Ahhh... Mas muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_


	5. Capítulo 5: Passado

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 5 – Passado.**

_Mas é claro, todos os piores momentos nunca duram sempre. Apesar de Shoji estar ocupado com a faculdade, ainda nos encontrávamos._

_- Então a Rosette mudou de colégio? – perguntou Shoji, enquanto nós estávamos sentados em um banco de um parque, observando o lago._

_- Sim, infelizmente. – respondi, encostando minha cabeça no ombro de Shoji. – Mas tudo bem! A gente ainda se fala, e eu tenho você para me apoiar, né?_

_- Claro. – respondeu Shoji, de alguma forma parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa._

_- Shoji... – eu o chamei, fechando os meus olhos._

_- Hm? – ele perguntou, encarando o belo lago._

_- Eu te amo..._

_- ...Eu também._

_Naquele dia, eu senti um certo... Digamos... Erro das palavras dele. E eu estava certa. E não adianta discutir com intuição feminina. _

_- Mãe, pai, esse é Masakazu Shoji, o meu namorado. – eu apresentei aos meus pais, sentados na sala de estar, tomando chá._

_- Prazer, Masakazu Shoji. – cumprimentou a minha mãe, sorrindo simpaticamente._

_- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou meu pai, seriamente. – Onde você mora? Faz faculdade do quê? Posso saber?_

_- Tenho 18 anos, moro ao lado do banco Shun, faço faculdade de medicina. – respondeu Shoji, normalmente._

_No começo eles não se deram muito bem, mas depois eles começaram a gostar do Shoji, principalmente o meu pai, e eles nunca paravam de conversar sobre qualquer assunto, já que ambos tinham gostos em comum. Isso só melhorava as coisas._

_Foram passando meses. O nosso namoro ia tudo bem, mas mesmo assim nos encontrávamos muitas poucas vezes, já que ele andava muito ocupado, e quando não era ele, era eu que tinha que estudar._

_Estávamos próximos do dia dos namorados. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa bem legal para ele, por isso eu decidi lhe entregar um presente de surpresa, sem que ele soubesse. Alguns dias antes, consegui uma cópia do apartamento dele com a empregada, que me conhecia. Eu havia comprado um broche muito bonito, gravado em ouro o meu e o nome dele._

_- Será que eu estou bonita assim? – me perguntei, olhando no espelho. _

_Era dia dos namorados. Era de manhã cedo, e eu estava vestindo um vestido branco, tomara que caia, com sandálias pratas de salto alto e fino. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, e na minha mão, apenas o pacote embrulhado. Eu não sabia se estava bonita, mas aquele vestido, era o Shoji que tinha comprado para mim, então ele deveria gostar._

_Eu estava muito contente. Eu adorava fazer surpresas, assim como receber. Então eu saí da minha casa, peguei um táxi e me dirigi até o apartamento luxuoso dele. Ele morava na cobertura, e era um apartamento muito bonito, grande, aconchegante... Eu adorava o Shoji, e assim esperava que ele gostasse do presente._

_Quando cheguei, eu falei com o porteiro, e como ele me conhecia, me deixou entrar. Na verdade ele já me conhecia de muitas vezes que eu ia lá, mas quase nunca o Shoji tava, mas enfim, eu decidi ir pela escada, para que ninguém me visse. Imagine se caso o Shoji estivesse indo pegar o jornal assim, e me encontrasse?_

_Era cansativo, mas com certeza iria valer a pena! Ele morava na cobertura, e o prédio tinha vinte andares. Mas enfim, quando eu cheguei na cobertura, retoquei um pouco a minha maquiagem, e parei diante da porta dele. Se eu tivesse sorte, ele estaria dormindo, já que era cedo. Peguei a chave, no bolso do vestido, e abri bem devagar e silenciosamente a porta._

_A porta se abriu. Eu entrei, fechei ela, e dei de cara com a empregada. Eu levei um susto enorme, mas ela tampou a minha boca antes que eu gritasse e apenas sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, e então fui caminhando até o quarto dele. Meu coração batia aceleradamente. _

_Abri a porta devagar. Mas não era o que eu desejava ter visto. Era o que eu desejava nunca ter visto. Porque ele não estava dormindo, ele estava deitado na cama, em cima de uma garota que eu não pude ver direito, já que ele estava em cima né? E eles estavam se beijando. Ele estava sem a camisa, mas ela estava com todas as roupas dela. Claro, a diversão deles ainda nem havia começado, certo?_

_- Sho... Shoji? – pronunciei as palavras surpresa demais para conseguir falar alguma outra coisa._

_- Rin?! – ele perguntou assustado, se levantando da cama. _

_A única coisa que eu pude ver na garota, era que ela era ruiva, mas o resto eu não consegui ver, já que os meus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas, que eu deixei cair logo em seguida._

_- O-o que você está fazendo aqui?! – Shoji perguntou, vestindo a camisa dele. _

_Eu deixei o pacote do presente cair no chão e saí correndo, mas como eu estava de salto, não conseguia correr direito, e ainda estava cansada por ter subido todas aquelas escadas. O Shoji foi mais rápido, e segurou o meu pulso, então me encostou contra a parede, e me fez encará-lo nos olhos azuis._

_- Me larga! – eu pedi, sendo que ele segurava os meus dois pulsos, e as minhas costas estavam doendo, pelo impacto._

_- Rin, não é nada disso! – dizia Shoji, preocupado._

_- Não? – perguntei, encarando-o agora. – Não? É lógico que não. É só uma miragem, certo? É apenas uma miragem que eu estou vendo né? Não, melhor. É um pesadelo né? Só pode ser. Ou será que o cara legal com quem eu estava namorando estava me traindo durante todo esse tempo e eu, bobinha, não percebi?_

_- Não, Rin! – dizia ele, olhando para baixo. – Eu amo você... Mas... Eu... E a A-chan..._

_- Eu sou ruim demais não? – perguntei. – Por quê? Você poderia ter me dito, para que eu pudesse melhorar... Mas por que você esperou esse tempo todo para mim sofrer? Me deixe ir!_

_Eu consegui me livrar dele e saí correndo do apartamento. Eu desci as escadas o mais rápido que eu podia, e ele veio atrás. Eu acabei me desequilibrando, e quase caí, mas ele me pegou pela cintura. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Os meus olhos estavam vermelhos, e os meus cabelos estavam horríveis._

_- Rin... Isso é porque a gente quase nunca se via... – dizia Shoji, perturbado. – Na faculdade eu conhecia a A-chan, e a gente acabou ficando juntos por um dia só... Mas daí depois..._

_- Não me force a sofrer mais ainda... – eu pedi, e depois ele me largou._

_Eu não corri, eu apenas desci as escadas calmamente. Saí do apartamento arrasada e sem querer falar com ninguém. O dia inteiro e passei num bar qualquer. Eu pedia qualquer bebida, mas eu só queria esquecer daquilo. Tanto que no fim eu acabei ficando bêbada, e quem me socorreu foi... Eu não sei, eu não me lembro. Também, estava bêbada, e não conhecia ninguém que pudesse descrever a pessoa. Pelo menos até aquele momento._

_Só sei que quando eu acordei, estava na minha casa, deitada na minha cama. Eu estava com o meu pijama branco com rosas, e eu estava... cheirando a sabonete? Minha cabeça doía bastante, e eu não conseguia nem me levantar da cama. Logo depois a minha mãe entrou no quarto, com um olhar de piedade._

_- Querida, você acordou? – perguntou a minha mãe._

_- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntei, fracamente._

_- Você bebeu o dia inteiro, e quem te trouxe aqui foi um rapaz que estava no bar. – respondeu minha mãe, deixando a bandeja com o café da manhã no criado-mudo ao lado da minha cama e sentando em uma cadeira. – Mas me conte amor, o que foi que aconteceu pra você ter bebido o dia inteiro?_

_- Mãe... – eu dizia, pegando um biscoito e mordendo. – O Shoji estava me traindo..._

_- Não me diga isso... – minha mãe fez uma cara de surpresa._

_- Sim, é verdade. Quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava beijando uma outra garota da faculdade. – respondi, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem novamente._

_- Ah meu Deus... Ele parecia ser um bom rapaz... – disse minha mãe, me ajudando a comer._

_- É... Mas... Mãe!! – eu gritei, chorando sobre o colo dela. – Eu gostava tanto dele... Por que tudo foi acabar desse jeito? Eu não queria que isso acontecesse nunca! Eu queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado agora, qualquer hora para poder me confortar quando eu estivesse triste, e para podermos enfrentar os nossos problemas juntos! Por quê? Por quê? Por que isso foi acontecer?_

_- Querida... Nem tudo acontece do jeito que a gente quer. – disse minha mãe, acariciando os meus cabelos. – Mas pode ter certeza de que um dia, você vai encontrar uma pessoa com quem dividir os seus problemas, anjo... Ele será o seu anjo, e você será a anja dele... Nunca se esqueça disso._

_- Obrigada mãe... – agradeci. – Eu só queria que nós tivéssemos um tempo maior juntos, para nos conhecermos melhor..._

_- E vocês vão. – disse ela._

_Eu olhei para ela, estranhando._

_- Mas quando você estiver com o seu verdadeiro anjo. – terminou ela, rindo._

_A partir daquele dia, tudo, mas tudo na minha vida ficou terrivelmente horrível. Eu não tinha amigos, apenas a minha família para me apoiar, não tinha mais namorado, não tinha ninguém. Mas eu me esforcei o máximo para ir bem na escola, para poder deixar os meus pais felizes, e não trazer infelicidade e sofrimento a ninguém, como Shoji me trouxe. E o único jeito, seria esquecê-lo._

_Mas, talvez pelo destino, um certo dia eu estava saindo do ônibus, pois iria fazer compras no mercado, quando acabei trombando com alguém. Esse alguém era Masakazu Shoji. Nos encaramos por um momento. Mas eu já havia superado pelo menos um pouco, e não senti vontade de chorar. Senti apenas uma pontada no coração._

_- Masakazu... – eu disse, encarando-o._

_- Namakashi... – ele disse. – Há quanto tempo..._

_- É... – eu respondi. – Eu tenho que ir. Até um dia._

_- Espere! – ele pediu, segurando o meu braço._

_- O que é? – perguntei, o mais educadamente possível._

_- Eu ainda te amo..._

_Aquilo causou um choque em mim. Verdade? Mentira? O que seria aquilo? Eu não sabia, e a única atitude que eu pensei em fazer era sair correndo. Mas eu não conseguia, pois as minhas pernas não se moviam nem um milímetro. _

_- Você é a minha princesa, e a única. – disse ele, me olhando com um olhar muito triste, te dar dó._

_- Acontece que eu... Eu... Já estou namorando! – respondi, inventando a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. – Ele é um cara ótimo! Ele não me trai, e ainda ele era... O cara que me salvou enquanto eu bebia naquele dia! No dia em que você me traiu!_

_- É? – perguntou Shoji, um tanto decepcionado._

_- Sim! – respondi. – Por isso, por favor, não se aproxime mais de mim! Não me magoe mais! Porque eu o amo! E ele é tudo na minha vida! Ele me apóia nos momentos tristes, e sempre me dá atenção! Ele nunca se esquece de mim como você fazia! Agora me deixei ir!_

_Ele soltou o meu braço, e eu saí correndo para dentro do mercado. Era melhor assim. Pelo menos nenhum de nós iria sofrer. E conforme o passar dos anos, eu pude esquecer dele, e arranjei uns dois namorados, e como eu ainda sou nova, acabei não achando o meu anjo... Será que o Sesshoumaru poderia ser o meu anjo? Ou o Bankotsu?_

_Isso eu descobriria com o passar dos tempos..._

**Fim do Flashback.**

**N/A: **_Olá minna! Tudo bem com vocês? Finalmente fim de semana, né? Ahh! E que bom que semana que vem é feriado! \o/ Mas mudando de assunto, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Do passado da Rin... E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me deixam felizes! Kissu! XD_

**Hime Rin: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! E desse? Também gostou? Espero que sim! Ah, e novamente, muito obrigada pelo elogio! E então, gostou do passado da Rin? (ai, ai, eu faço cada pergunta, como alguém iria gostar do triste passado da Rin e o que o Shoji fez com a coitada) Mas enfim, né? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Marin: **_Olá! Eu também estou bem! E que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! É uma pena que você e a June não tenham tido muito tempo para se encontrar, mas eu espero, e vale a pena esperar, já que suas fics são ótimas mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Oie! Também estou bem! Hehe, o nome Masakazu Tsuki Shoji, na verdade eu achei Masakazu Shoji em um mangá de InuYasha que eu tenho aqui, daí eu resolvi pegar o nome, tipo, não o personagem de InuYasha, sabe, acho que é um dos produtores! E o Tsuki acho que significa lua em japonês, e coloquei lua já que eu imagino ele como o Izumi, de Full Moon wo Sagashite! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Pois é, eu adoraria ter escrito a cena do Sesshy carregando a Rin, mas como a história tá do ponto de vista da Rin, não deu! Hehe, você já viu Full Moon wo Sagashite? Se viu, sabe, eu imagino o Masakazu tipo o Izumi, que eu acho lindo! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Oie! Tudo bem? É verdade, mais um pra separar a Rin do Sesshy! Além do Bankotsu e da Kagura! É... Seria tão bom se eu fosse a Rin (tipo, só quando o Sesshy beija ela, porque o resto ela só sofre, coitada) também! Heuhe, coitado do Bankotsu! XD Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Raissa Alfaia: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Ahh... Me desculpe por te deixar curiosa! Mas espero que tenha matado a curiosidade nesse capítulo! É, na verdade a Rin disse que o cara do primeiro beijo dela foi horrível, acho que agora você sabe o motivo, né? Coitada! Ah! Dessa vez você comentou em sexto lugar! Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! A posição pra mim não importa! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_


	6. Capítulo 6: Namoro?

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 6 – Namoro?**

- E então minha princesa? – perguntou Masakazu Shoji, me puxando para perto dele. – Aceita ir comigo ao baile?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei, ficando vermelha. – Eu... Não te amo...

- Não mesmo? – perguntou ele, sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira. Ainda me pergunto. Àquilo realmente estava acontecendo ou era a minha imaginação depois do longo flashback?

- É claro que não. – respondeu Bankotsu, me puxando pela cintura e me fazendo ficar perigosamente perto dele, e meu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Masakazu. Ai, ai, aquilo ainda ia dar muita confusão...

- Sou Bankotsu. E você? – perguntou ele, friamente.

- Masakazu Shoji, o primeiro e o único namorado da Rin. – respondeu ele, encarando seriamente Bankotsu. Realmente, esses olhares dos caras são muito assustadores...

- Como assim o único? – perguntou Bankotsu, me apertando mais ainda contra ele.

- O único. – respondeu Masakazu, puxando o meu braço e me forçando ficar perto dele. – Ou você é burro demais para entender o significado da palavra único?

- Como se a Rin vai ao baile comigo? – perguntou Bankotsu, me puxando para ele. – Ela nunca aceitaria ir com um ser arrogante como você.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Masakazu, me puxando novamente. – Então por que eu fui o primeiro namorado dela? O primeiro que deu um _beijo_ nela?

- Porque não havia ninguém melhor. – respondeu Bankotsu me puxando. AAAARGHHH!

- Estranho, não? Eu sou melhor do que você. – disse Masakazu me puxando. **AAAARGHHH!! **

- JÁ CHEGA! – eu berrei, me desvencilhando de Masakazu Shoji. – Parem de me puxar como se eu fosse um objeto! Eu sou uma mulher sabia?

Eles ficaram sem saber o que dizer. Eu dei um suspiro irritada, e fui caminhando em direção a porta, foi então que, a merda do meu azar apareceu, e eu acabei tropeçando e caí de cara no chão. Não é justo! Só porque pelo menos uma vez na vida eu poderia sair com um ar de pose eu tenho que ser desastrada? Injustiça total!

Quando eu fui me levantar, vi o que eu não queria ver. Sesshoumaru e Kagura juntos. Como amigos, claro. Assim eu espero. Mas enfim, eles me encararam. A Kagura parecia pensar "humpf, que ser mais desastrada". O Sesshoumaru parecia pensar... Nada? Mas era como se ele não sentisse nada por mim... Aquilo doeu profundamente.

- Viemos nos inscrever para o baile. – disse Kagura, para mim. – Poderia fazer as nossas inscrições?

Aaaarghhh! Por que ela insistia em pedir justo para mim? Por que não para qualquer outra pessoa que estava na recepção? Era como se ela quisesse me provocar! Mas que sujeitinha, hein...? Senti tanta raiva, que até me imaginei quebrando o pescoço dela. Mas é claro que eu não fiz isso.

- Claro! – respondi, me levantando sorrindo. Então era isso... Depois de tudo o Sesshoumaru queria me provocar fazendo ciúmes? Depois de ter retribuído o meu beijo no depósito... Ah, mas se era isso, ele ia se ver comigo... Ah se ia... – Por aqui.

Fomos até a recepção. Eu pedi o nome completo deles e digitei na lista especial para isso do computador. Então eu sorri simpaticamente, e quando eles se viraram para sair, eu disse num tom alto, para que eles pudessem ouvir. Para que o _Sesshoumaru_ pudesse ouvir.

- Masakazu Shoji... Você veio me procurando todos esses tempos, apenas para poder ficar junto comigo, mesmo depois de você ter me traído? – eu perguntei, olhando disfarçadamente para o Sesshy. E o melhor, ele logo virou para trás para saber o que estava acontecendo. Yes! Eu tinha conseguido! – Isso significa que você ainda me ama, mesmo apesar de tudo? Que você faria de tudo para ficar comigo?

- Sim Rin... Minha princesa... – ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

Eu fiquei com tanta vontade de rir ao olhar para o Sesshoumaru... Ele parecia irritado com o Shoji! Será que ele poderia estar com ciúmes? Ai, Kami-sama, espero que seja verdade o que eu estou pensando!

- Ela não é a sua princesa. – disse Bankotsu, irritado também. – Ela é minha! Minha garota!

- Há! Quer brigar comigo, é? – perguntou Masakazu Shoji.

- Você vai se arrepender. – respondeu Bankotsu, sorrindo.

- Não briguem! – eu pedi, agora me preocupando de verdade. – Tipo, eu nem sei se vou nesse baile...

- Vai comigo! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e uma gota surgiu na minha cabeça.

- JÁ SEI! – berrou Kagome, rindo animada. – Vamos fazer uma competição para saber quem vai com a princesa Rin! Quem será o príncipe dela!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos. Mas tudo bem. Não era uma má idéia. Se isso fosse deixar o Sesshoumaru enciumado... Então tudo bem!

- Que competição? – perguntou Masakazu, interessado. Ai, isso não me cheirava nada bem. Eu gostaria de ir mesmo era com o Sesshoumaru...

- Assim, hoje à noite, vai ser o turno da Kikyou, do Kouga e da Ayame. Então, todos vamos nos encontrar na piscina principal, já que é proibido entrar nas piscinas depois da 00:00. Até lá eu irei pensar em um plano. – disse Kagome, muito animada.

- Você irá perder, cara. – disse Bankotsu, animado com essa competição.

- Veremos. – disse Masakazu Shoji, também animado. – Enquanto isso, não quer tomar um sorvete comigo, Rin?

- Ah, eu estou trabalhando. – respondi, aliviada por não precisar tomar um sorvete com ele.

- Eu gostaria de conversar mais com você, princesa. – disse Masakazu, com um sorriso que derreteria qualquer garota.

Eu fiquei vermelha. Pois apesar de tudo, fazia muito tempo que eu não o encontrava. E ainda mais, ele estava disposto a ficar comigo novamente... Mas não. Isso não poderia acontecer. Ele tinha me feito sofrer demais, nunca daria para saber se ele iria ou não me trair novamente...

Além do mais... Eu provavelmente estava apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru. Provavelmente? Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava. Eu não sei, mas de certa maneira, ele me parecia um pouco familiar... Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, eu senti como se estivesse... o reencontrando... Foi estranho, mas eu achei que era apenas impressão... Mas agora eu não tenho certeza de mais nada.

Enfim, eu passei o resto do dia trabalhando...

Quando o meu expediente havia acabado, eu subi e tomei um bom banho. Vesti um vestido leve e florido, que a minha mãe havia me dado de aniversário. Coloquei sandálias de salto Anabela branca, para combinar, e me arrumei. Afinal, eu queria sempre estar bonita para o Sesshoumaru, e quem sabe, conquistar o coração dele.

Eu decidi dar uma volta pelo clube. Eu estava andando em volta das piscinas, tranqüilamente, sentindo o vento batendo no meu rosto e afastando o meu cabelo preso, quando, quando eu estava perto do hospital, eu ouvi uma voz, mais para dentro do jardim.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer. – E essa voz era da Kagura.

Eu, curiosa como sou, me enfiei no meio do jardim. Já era de tardezinha, estava até escurecendo, por isso ela não conseguiria me ver. Mas eu consegui ver ela. Eu consegui ver, para a minha tristeza, ela e o Sesshoumaru se beijando. Nossa, demais. Ótimo. O cara por quem eu estava apaixonada, estava beijando a garota que eu não gostava, no jardim.

O vento bateu contra o meu rosto. Eu caí no chão, e senti uma imensa vontade de chorar. Sesshoumaru... Então ele realmente amava a Kagura, e ela ele... Até que eu não agüentei, e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem. Eu arrisquei mais um olhar para eles, e eles ainda se beijavam em um beijo... Apaixonado...

Eu me levantei e saí correndo. Mas não queria que ninguém me visse naquele estado, então eu corri na direção da saída do clube, mas acabei trombando com alguém. E esse alguém era Masakazu Shoji. Eu encarei aqueles belos olhos azuis, com os meus olhos castanhos cheios de água.

- Rin? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, me abraçando.

- Eu... Não é nada. – respondi, ainda chorando. – Me desculpe, eu não te vi...

- Não me diga que você está chorando por algum cara? – disse Shoji, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Eu sofri demais ao fazer você sofrer, e não quero que ninguém te faça sofrer de novo...

- Não é nada, não... – respondi, sorrindo pela gentileza dele. – Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto...

- Eu te acompanho. – disse ele, gentilmente.

Quando nos viramos para voltar, demos de cara com Sesshoumaru e Kagura, que estavam vindo na nossa direção. Eu me senti pior ainda, ao ver que eles andavam abraçados um ao outro. Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de enfiar uma faca bem afiada no meu coração. Então eles realmente estavam namorando. Eu olhei tremendamente magoada para o Sesshoumaru, e quando passamos lado a lado, senti uma sensação estranha. Mas... Era só uma simples sensação certo?

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, eu agradeci e me despedi. Então comecei a chorar mais ainda, apenas por me lembrar da cena do Sesshoumaru beijando a Kagura. Por quê? Então ele realmente não me amava certo? Será que o meu destino era assim mesmo? Ter azar no amor? Será que eu não poderia reverter isso?

Eu deitei na minha cama, ainda chorando. Afinal, por que eu estava daquele jeito? O Bankotsu e o Masakazu Shoji pareciam gostar de mim... E ambos... São bons rapazes... Ou não? Mas não. Porque eu tive que acabar me apaixonando pelo Sesshoumaru, apesar de não querer. Porque eu tive que acabar amando o Sesshoumaru. Porque se não amasse, não seria eu.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas nem quis jantar. Então a Kagome bateu na porta, me chamando. Eu enxuguei as minhas lágrimas e rapidamente, passei uma maquiagem para disfarçar os meus olhos inchados. Então eu abri a porta.

- Kagome? – perguntei, forçando um sorriso.

- Rin, você está bem? – perguntou Kagome, preocupada. – Por que não foi jantar?

- Ah, é que eu não estou muito bem. – respondi, abaixando o olhar.

- Seria por causa do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Sango, por trás de Kagome.

- Hã? – perguntei, me assustando. – Não! Imagina! Por que seria por causa dele?

- Talvez porque você esteja apaixonada por ele. – respondeu Kagome, calmamente, e assim como Sango, com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Eu... – eu dizia, tristemente. – Deixo tão claro assim? Quem mais sabe disso?

- Só a gente. – respondeu Sango, calmamente. – A gente percebeu, Rin.

- Ah, entrem. – eu abri mais a porta, e elas entraram.

Eu fechei a porta, e convidei elas para sentarem no sofá. Eu estava arrasada. E até elas perceberam isso. Mas hoje em dia, seria possível confiar nelas? A única amiga verdadeira que eu tive, foi a Rosette, mas nunca mais a encontrei. Isso porque ela se mudou para os Estados Unidos, para fazer faculdade.

- Como vocês perceberam? – eu perguntei, fingindo estar tudo bem.

- Bom, você sempre deixou sinais. – respondeu Kagome, sorrindo. – Você sempre olhava discretamente para ele, ainda toda vez que o via ficava vermelha...

- E depois do acidente no depósito, tivemos certeza, já que a partir desse dia, você sempre olhava ele de uma maneira diferente que você olha para as outras pessoas. – completou Sango, animada.

- Mas Rin, pode confiar na gente. – disse Kagome. – Nós nunca iríamos contar esse segredo, a não ser que você queira.

- Pode se abrir. – Sango falou, abertamente. Acho que eu poderia confiar nelas... – Principalmente agora que o Sesshoumaru e a Kagura... Estão praticamente namorando.

- Então é verdade? – eu perguntei, sentindo outra facada no coração. – Eles estão realmente namorando?

- Eles entraram aqui se beijando, enquanto nós conversávamos com o Masakazu Shoji. – respondeu Kagome, desmanchando o sorriso.

Eu não poderia chorar. Se eu chorasse, pareceria uma garota fraca. E tudo o que eu queria ser, era não ser fraca. Então eu olhei para frente e dei um sorriso. É claro. Eu não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Eu não podia desistir tão facilmente. Eu queria mudar o destino certo? Então o que eu deveria fazer, era mudá-lo! Eu não iria desistir tão fácil assim do Sesshoumaru!

- Eu não vou desistir! – eu disse, sorrindo animada. – Eu não vou desistir dele!

- Rin... – dizia Sango.

- Não importa. Eu não quero acabar desse jeito novamente. Não quero acabar arrasada novamente. Eu quero mudar esse fato! E eu vou! Eu vou conquistar o Sesshoumaru! – eu disse, decidida.

- Pode deixar que a gente ajuda! – disse Sango, sorrindo.

- Isso aí! Conta com a gente para o que quiser! – disse Kagome, animada.

- Obrigada... – eu agradeci, sorrindo. – Mas... Como eu poderia conquistá-lo?

- O baile. – disse Kagome, pensativa. – Vai ser no baile. Dependendo com quem você for, você vai ter que ser a garota que mais vai chamar a atenção. Você vai ter que ser a estrela mais brilhosa do céu. Você vai conquistar o Sesshoumaru com a sua beleza e o seu jeito de simplicidade...

- Com o seu jeito doce e meigo que você tem! – continuou Sango, pensativa também. – Fiquei sabendo que o Bankotsu chamou o Sesshoumaru para ver a competição, que vai ser daqui uns... quinze minutos... E... Ah meu DEUS!

- O que foi? – perguntei, assustada.

- Acabei de ter uma brilhante idéia! – disse Sango sorrindo. – Kagome, depois eu te conto. Mas enfim, daí se o Bankotsu ou o Masakazu ganhar, não importa, você vai com algum deles, e no baile, pode apostar, eu já trabalhei numa loja de cosméticos, e você ficará incrivelmente linda nas minhas mãos!

- Eu já trabalhei em um setor de moda, então na minha também! – disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Nossa, obrigada amigas. – eu agradeci, abraçando elas, e elas retribuíram o abraço. – Muito obrigada por estarem me ajudando desse jeito.

- Imagina! – respondeu Kagome. – Vai ser um prazer, Rin!

- Isso aí! – concordou Sango. – Mas acho melhor nós irmos logo, se não acabaremos nos atrasando.

- Ei, ei! – eu disse, enquanto saíamos do quarto. – Me digam, que prova vai ser essa?

- Segredo! – respondeu Kagome, rindo. – Mas pode apostar que, se o Sesshoumaru gostar pelo menos um pouquinho de você, ele irá morrer de ciúmes!

Não estou gostando nada disso... Se alguma coisa der errada...

**N/A: **_Oie! Como vão vocês? Espero que bem! Aqui o sexto capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Às vezes vocês possam achar que o impacto que a Rin sofreu ao ver o Masakazu foi pouco, mas é que já passou muito tempo, por isso ela já superou, apesar de ainda ter um pequeno ferimento no coração por causa dele. Mas espero que tenham gostado! E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! E muito obrigada pela review! Amanhã se eu conseguir posto o sétimo capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Aqui está o sexto capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Eu não descrevi exatamente o impacto da Rin ao ver o Masakazu, né? Mas eu expliquei ali em cima, e sei lá, né? Às vezes eu deveria ter feito ela mais triste... Péssima autora que eu sou! Mas muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Kyouyama Anna: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Ahh... Ainda bem que não demorei (por um instante pensando isso) mas aháháháhá! (vendo a faca passar perto da minha bochecha e pegar na parede), pode deixar que amanhã eu posto o próximo capítulo! (você tem mais faca? Não, né? Né? Né?) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Hime Rin: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Pois é, o Shoji foi tão malvado com a Rin... Eu faço a Rin sofrer tanto, coitada... Mas muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! É, sempre que posso eu posto o mais rápido possível! Amanhã provavelmente eu postarei o próximo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_


	7. Capítulo 7: A Prova e o Passado

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 7 – A Prova e o Passado.**

Quando chegamos à piscina, algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Estavam Bankotsu, Masakazu Shoji, Kagura e Sesshoumaru. E eles estavam abraçados. Como ele pode ser tão insensível? Como? Enfim, só faltava apenas o InuYasha e o Miroku.

- Olá Rin. – cumprimentaram Bankotsu e Masakazu juntos. Nossa, até para cumprimentar eles cumprimentam juntos! Divertido!

- Oie. – cumprimentei, sorrindo com um simpático sorriso. Mas nem olhei para o Sesshoumaru como eu faria. Só esperava que ele estivesse olhando para mim com ciúmes! Ahh... Mas é impossível, né?

- Aii, cadê o InuYasha e o Miroku? – perguntou Kagome, impaciente. – Não agüento mais esperar!

- Calma Kagome. – disse Sango, sorrindo. – Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

- Espero que o InuYasha não esteja com a Kikyou... – disse Kagome, pensativa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Masakazu, curioso. Ai, ele ainda não percebeu?

- Ah! Porque sim, ué? – respondeu Kagome, ficando vermelha. – A Kikyou só sabe falar besteiras.

Uns cinco minutos depois InuYasha e Miroku chegaram. Demoraram, mas chegaram. InuYasha estava meio vermelho... Por que será? Tipo, realmente espero que ele não tenha estado com a Kikyou... Senão, pobre Kagome... E Miroku estava com a cara séria. Estranho. Muito estranho...

- Até que enfim! – disse Kagome, irritada.

- Até que enfim o quê?! – retrucou InuYasha, no mesmo tom.

- Vocês chegaram! – respondeu Kagome. – Estão atrasados!

- E daí? – perguntou InuYasha. Ele estava muito rebelde pro meu gosto...

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Sango.

- Não interessa. – respondeu InuYasha, ficando mais vermelho ainda com a pergunta de Sango... Estranho...

- Desculpem o InuYasha... – disse Miroku, sorrindo. – É que quando ele fica feliz ele fica assim, sabe...

- O que você está insinuando?! – perguntou InuYasha, mais vermelho.

- Nada, nada... – respondeu Miroku, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Bom, então, vamos começar! – disse Kagome. Sabe, eu percebi uma coisa... Ela já não estava mais empolgada quanto antes... Será que ela sabia onde o InuYasha estava? Ahhh Kami-sama, não diga que ele estava com a Kikyou! Fazendo sei lá o quê!

- Como vai ser? – perguntou Bankotsu.

- A prova está dividida em cinco partes. – respondeu Kagome, animada. Não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda sim estava. – A primeira parte é o seguinte: quero saber por que vocês querem ir ao baile com a Rin. As pessoas aqui irão votar na melhor resposta, e assim partimos para a segunda parte. Quem ficar com o maior número de pontos vence.

- Bankotsu, pode começar! – disse Sango, ao lado de Kagome.

Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha! Juro que eu desejava que o Sesshoumaru não estivesse lá naquele momento! Na verdade eu nem queria que aquela prova estivesse acontecendo. Tipo, eu nem estava muito a fim de ir ao baile. Também, ir só para ver o Sesshoumaru dançar com a Kagura, em uma cena romântica, enquanto eu estou aqui, simplesmente apaixonada por ele? O que eu estava fazendo afinal?

- Eu quero ir ao baile com a Rin porque eu gosto muito dela. – começou ele. Meu rosto já começou a ficar totalmente vermelho... – Antes, eu não sabia o quanto ela era especial para mim, mas agora eu sei. Eu não sabia que ela era assim. Que ela era maravilhosa, linda por fora e por dentro, com a aparência de um anjo... Eu amo ela. E gostaria muito de ir ao baile com ela. É por isso.

- Masakazu Shoji. – disse Sango.

- Simples. Eu amo a Rin. É por isso que eu quero ir com ela. – ele começou. Ai meu Deus! O que ele ia falar? – No passado, nós nos amávamos muito, eu te amo Rin, desde aquele momento até agora. Você é muito especial para mim. Eu sei que cometi muitos erros no passado, mas eu quero compensar isso agora estando junto com você novamente. Eu gostaria de ter o seu perdão, para podermos nos unir novamente, e finalmente agora, podermos de verdade, dividir os nossos problemas. Minha princesa... Eu te amo.

Rosto 100 por cento vermelho.

- Ok! – disse Kagome, animada. – Vamos as votações! Eu voto no Masakazu.

- Eu no Masakazu também. – Sango disse. Ai, ai, ai, ai!

- Eu voto no Bankotsu. – disse Kagura.

- Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru. Quando ele disse o meu coração deu um salto. Eu não sabia que era tão simples ele dizer isso... Claro, o que eu estou pensando? Até parece que ele me ama...

- Masakazu. – disse InuYasha, pouco interessado.

- Masakazu. – disse Miroku.

- Ok! – disse Kagome, novamente. – Masakazu é o campeão da rodada! Mas agora vamos para o segundo turno!

- Na segunda prova, os concorrentes terão que inventar um poema, uma poesia agora, para a Rin. – disse Sango, sorrindo. – Boa sorte! Masakazu, comece!

- A Rin é como um raio de sol. Sempre ilumina as pessoas e o que estiver ao seu redor. A Rin é como a lua. Porque a lua, além de iluminar o céu à noite, tem um brilho intenso. Ela ilumina o coração negro de uma pessoa. Assim como o sol, a Rin brilha, mostra o seu calor e toda a sua paixão, mesmo quando a pessoa não precisa. A Rin é o céu. Porque o céu guarda essas duas belezas: o sol e a lua. – terminou Masakazu, calmamente.

Eu não sabia que o Masakazu era tão bom poeta assim. Ele nunca tinha feito um poema para mim.

- Bankotsu. – disse Kagome, parecendo encantada.

- Hum... A Rin... – dizia Bankotsu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Eu estava muito vermelha. Arrisquei uma olhada para o Sesshoumaru. Após perceber que eu o encarava, ele me olhou com aqueles olhos... Meu coração deu um salto, mas eu me virei para o Bankotsu rapidamente. – A Rin é linda. Ela sempre sabe o momento certo de fazer uma pessoa feliz. É como a bela flor margarida. Quando a pessoa está triste, ela respeita a pessoa. Mas quando a pessoa está animada, ela anima mais ainda, e isso a faz mais bela do que já é.

- Eu voto no Masakazu. – disse Kagome, pensativa.

- Eu também. – concordou Sango.

- Eu e o Sesshoumaru votamos no Bankotsu.

- Eu e o InuYasha votamos no Masakazu. – disse Miroku, falando por InuYasha, que parecia estar boiando.

- Masakazu é o ganhador da rodada. – disse Sango, calmamente. – Terceiro turno!

- Nessa prova, os competidores terão que provar de alguma forma, com as coisas que estão ao seu redor, o quanto amam a Rin. – disse Kagome. Ai, nem queria ver isso. – Podem começar!

Os dois observaram ao seu redor. Bankotsu foi mais rápido, pulou na piscina, mesmo após nesse horário ser proibido entrar na piscina. Depois ele subiu para a superfície e me encarou. Bankotsu... Masakazu arrancou algumas flores de um jardim perto e deu para mim. O problema é que também não pode arrancar flores dos jardins. Ai, eles são tão... Atenciosos...

- Eu voto no Bankotsu. – disse Kagome.

- É, eu também. – disse Sango.

- Bankotsu. – disse Kagura, respondendo por ela e por Sesshoumaru.

- Masakazu. – disse Miroku, dando um cutucão no InuYasha.

- Bankotsu. – disse InuYasha, parecendo incomodado com o cutuco de Miroku.

- Bankotsu é o campeão! – disse Kagome. – Quarto round!

- Agora, Bankotsu e Masakazu Shoji deverão ficar o maior tempo possível na água. Quem tiver a maior resistência ganha! – anunciou Sango, parecendo animada e ao mesmo tempo confusa com a prova. Mas que prova era essa? Era muito perigosa! – Desce pra água Masakazu.

- Quê? – perguntou ele, indignado. – Eu não vou me molhar.

- Então vai perder. – disse Kagome, inocentemente.

- Está bem... Se é pela Rin. – disse Masakazu, pulando na água.

- E... JÁ! – Sango gritou, e ambos mergulharam na água.

- Essa prova é muito perigosa! – eu disse, vermelha. – Isso é muito. É apenas para ir ao baile comigo. E olha, eu nunca fui... Digamos... Desse jeito...

- Como? – perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- Ah, sei lá. Na escola ninguém nunca me chamava para os bailes. – respondi, me lembrando dos maus tempos.

- Agora está recuperando o tempo perdido! – comentou Sango, rindo.

Eu sorri e olhei para debaixo da piscina. Eles ainda estavam lá. Será que eles me amavam tanto assim? Eu era tão ruim... Eu deixei que eles fizessem esse esforço todo, sendo que eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru... Eu não devia deixar que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Que tipo de ser sou eu?

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Masakazu Shoji subiu. Logo depois Bankotsu subiu, ambos ofegando. Sango apitou.

- Vitória de Bankotsu! – disse ela, sorrindo. – Mas isso não é nada! Pois a última prova é agora! E temos uma pequena mudança essa vez... Uma mudança grande...

- Sim, não é uma prova simples como as outras. – continuou Kagome, animada demais pro meu gosto. – É uma prova que conta muitos, muitos pontos! Se bem que estão empatados, então não tem problema, mas dessa vez a Rin é que terá que decidir!

- Eu? – perguntei, confusa. Que tipo de prova era aquela?

- É assim. Um simples beijo. – explicou Kagome. QUÊ?! – Cada um vai dar um beijo na Rin. E ela escolherá o melhor.

- Bankotsu, pode começar. – disse Kagome, piscando para mim. Eu estava muito vermelha. Como assim? COMO ASSIM? COMO ASSIM NA FRENTE DO SESSHY?! IMPOSSÍVEL! ELAS ERAM LOUCAS!

Bankotsu foi se aproximando de mim. Meu coração começou a bater forte. Ai meu Kami-sama! Era por ele ou pela ansiedade? Tudo o que eu queria era sair de lá e estar segura, quietinha no meu quarto. E não fora do hotel, próxima a maior piscina, com o vento batendo no meu rosto e afastando todo o meu cabelo, com frio, com um cara prestes a me beijar e o cara que eu amo prestes a ver outro cara me beijar. E em seguida um outro cara me beijar! KAMI-SAMA!

Ele sorriu para mim, me deixando mais vermelha ainda. Então ele segurou os meus braços e se aproximou de mim mais ainda. Ele fechou os olhos dele, e então me beijou. Eu... Acabei fechando os meus olhos também. Mas eu não pretendia retribuir. Não iria retribuir o beijo de ninguém. Não. Eu não conseguia. Ainda mais na frente do Sesshy.

Depois de um tempo, o Bankotsu se separou de mim. Ele parecia um pouco triste por eu não ter retribuído. Mas... O que eu poderia fazer? Meu coração estava acelerado. Logo depois, o Masakazu Shoji se aproximou de mim. Não. Não... Ele simplesmente me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. Como ele fazia antes. Mas antes ele era mais carinhoso... Eu não retribuí também. E depois, ele se separou.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar para o Sesshoumaru. Os punhos dele estavam fechados. Será que ele estava... Com ciúmes? Eu estava morrendo de vergonha com isso.

- Rin, faça sua escolha. – disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Ahh... – eu dizia, sem saber exatamente o que eu dizia. – Eu... Não sei... Com quem eu gostaria de ir ao baile... Vocês dois são ótimos, mas eu não posso me arriscar outra vez Masakazu. Eu escolho o... Bankotsu.

Tudo ficou silencioso. Eu olhei para baixo. Mas antes que alguma coisa acontecesse, eu decidi sair correndo, mas não foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Tipo, eu bem que queria ter saído correndo, mas assim quando eu me preparei para sair correndo, eu estava passando perto da piscina, e bom, eu tenho certeza que era combinado, mas a Kagome empurrou a Sango, que empurrou "sem querer" o Sesshoumaru com toda a força dela, que acabou caindo na piscina junto comigo. E ele ainda caiu de frente para mim. Como se fossemos nos beijar.

Quando subimos para a superfície, nos encaramos. Eu estava vermelha, mas ao mesmo tempo encantada. Sesshoumaru... Eu amo você... Por que você está com a Kagura? Você não me ama? Você só quis brincar comigo aquele dia em que eu te beijei? Por quê? Tudo o que eu te pergunto, é apenas: por quê?

- Rin, você está bem? – perguntou Bankotsu.

- Sim. – respondi, saindo da piscina.

- Sesshoumaru... – chamou Kagura.

Eu não conseguia sorrir. Por mais que eu tentasse, não dava. Eu não conseguia. Eu automaticamente fui andando na direção do hotel. Meus olhos provavelmente estavam vazios. Pelo menos era como eu me sentia. Eu dei uma olhada para trás, para o Sesshoumaru. E tinha certeza de que meus olhos expressavam sofrimento. Aliás, era o que eu sentia também. Eu só gostaria de entender... O que ele pensa...

Ao entrar no hotel, a Ayame, o Kouga e a Kikyou me olharam curiosos. Mas eu não tive coragem de encará-los. Eu apenas ia em direção a escada. Mas algo me fez parar. Porque enquanto eu andava, todos viam atrás de mim, mas quando o Masakazu entrou. Isso me fez parar. Não por causa dele.

- Masakazu Shoji?! – perguntou Ayame, sendo que ela ainda nem tinha visto ele... Eu parei de andar e olhei para trás. Desde quando eles se conheciam?

- Ayame... – ele disse, surpreso também.

Todos observaram a cena que se passava. Eu não encarei mais Sesshoumaru, mas percebi que ele me encarava. Eu observava a cena... A cena... A cena... A cena... A cena... A cena... De antes... Do passado...

"_Abri a porta devagar. Mas não era o que eu desejava ter visto. Era o que eu desejava nunca ter visto. Porque ele não estava dormindo, ele estava deitado na cama, em cima de uma garota que eu não pude ver direito, já que ele estava em cima né? E eles estavam se beijando. Ele estava sem a camisa, mas ela estava com todas as roupas dela. Claro, a diversão deles ainda nem havia começado, certo?_

_- Sho... Shoji? – pronunciei as palavras surpresa demais para conseguir falar alguma outra coisa._

_- Rin?! – ele perguntou assustado, se levantando da cama. _

_A única coisa que eu pude ver na garota, era que ela era **ruiva**, mas o resto eu não consegui ver, já que os meus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas, que eu deixei cair logo em seguida."._

_"- Rin, não é nada disso! – dizia Shoji, preocupado._

_- Não? – perguntei, encarando-o agora. – Não? É lógico que não. É só uma miragem certo? É apenas uma miragem que eu estou vendo né? Não, melhor. É um pesadelo né? Só pode ser. Ou será que o cara legal com quem eu estava namorando estava me traindo durante todo esse tempo e eu, bobinha, não percebi?_

_- Não, Rin! – dizia ele, olhando para baixo. – Eu amo você... Mas... Eu... A A-chan..."._

As cenas voltaram a minha mente tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de pensar. Então era a Ayame... A Ayame... A A-chan... Que Masakazu Shoji estava me traindo no dia dos namorados... Como eu não percebi isso antes? Era tão óbvio... Ruiva... Ayame... A-chan...

De repente eu fiquei com frio. Uma onda fria tomou o meu corpo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Era como se eu estivesse congelada... Masakazu Shoji... Ayame... Não podia ser. Eu simplesmente acabei caindo de joelhos lá.

Por que eu tinha que me lembrar de um dos piores momentos da minha vida?

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Da prova, da descoberta da Rin... Aii, me desculpem falar isso, mas eu amei escrever a parte em que ela percebeu que a Ayame era a A-chan, com quem o Masakazu tava traindo! Eu gosto de escrever cenas de sofrimento... Mas eu não sou tão má assim! (?) Não sou! Mas enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são muito importantes na minha vida! E obrigada de novo! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Você falou adjetivos o suficiente! Não sobrou nenhum pra mim! XD E sua idéia ficou muito legal! Eu ri tanto na parte em que você falou pro Bankotsu e o Masakazu serem gays! Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Olá! Sim, também estou bem! Hehe, adorei o apelido pra Kagura! E espero que tenha gostado da prova! E desse capítulo também! E mais uma vez (e todas as outras vezes) muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Marin: **_Oie! Tudo bom? A roupa da Rin... Eu não posso falar nada por enquanto! Nada, nada, nada, nada... Apesar de eu ter vontade de sair gritando pra todo mundo! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pela sua review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Hime Rin: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! E também por ter mandando sua review! Muito obrigada! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E da parte da descoberta da Rin... Que eu amei escrever! Kissu! XD_

**Sakura-monstrenga: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Imagina, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Hehe, parece, né? Mas o Sesshy não pirou não... E quem entende a mente dos homens, né? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissu! XD_

**Carine: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Eu adoraria contar a verdade, mas não adianta nada daí, né? XD Mas eu também adoro fazer um suspense! Hehe, não teve nenhum Masakazu e nem uma Rosette na minha vida não... Na verdade eu tinha uma amiga que mudou de colégio sim, mas não foi tão ruim assim, porque eu pude conhecer assim as amigas que eu tenho hoje! Mas fico contente que eu possa descrever tão bem! Que bom que gosta do meu jeito de descrever as roupas e acessórios! Vou caprichar aí! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Mai Shiranui Kyouyama Anna: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Kyaaa! (isso foi um grito) Oh não! Você tinha mais facas! Prometo que não vou demorar! Prometo! Kissu! XD_


	8. Capítulo 8: Desejo?

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 8 – Desejo?**

- Rin! – disse Kagome, correndo para me ajudar. – Você está bem?

Eu não conseguia me mover. Nem as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Afinal, por que eu me sentia daquele jeito? Eu nem amava Masakazu Shoji... Isso seria a decepção? A verdadeira decepção? Ou esse sentimento tinha outro nome? Por quê? Então realmente era a Ayame com quem Shoji estava me traindo durante aquela época.

- Rin... – dizia Ayame, parecendo se recordar lentamente. – Rin! Rin! É isso! Era você! A namorada do Masakazu naquela época! Namakashi Rin... Você... Rin...

Ela abaixou os olhos. Eu encarei Masakazu, mas ele olhava fixamente para Ayame, como se estivesse encantado. Finalmente as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, e o meu corpo pôde se mover novamente. Eu me levantei com a ajuda de Kagome, e então eu saí correndo até o meu quarto. Entrei e tranquei a porta, então caí no chão e comecei a chorar. A chorar por tudo. Por tudo o que eu tinha que chorar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... Eu posso não ter mostrado os meus sentimentos quando vi Masakazu, mas aquilo me trouxe muitas recordações... Péssimas recordações... De apenas sofrimento... A felicidade que eu vivi, não passava de sofrimento... E agora, que eu descobri que a Ayame, uma garota boa, era na verdade a garota com que ele me traía, ela que estava na faculdade... Isso doeu mais ainda. Principalmente porque ela era uma pessoa gentil e legal... Mas por que tinha que ser ela? Apenas por que eu sempre odiei ela, desde aquela época, por estar com o Masakazu... Eu odiava ela, odiava com todo o meu ódio... E se eu pudesse, eu poderia espancar ela, matar ela... Mas não. Porque ela era a Ayame. A minha amiga. E não a A-chan. A A-chan era outra pessoa. Por quê? Por que elas não podiam ser duas pessoas completamente diferentes? Por quê?

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu comecei a chorar. Acho que foram umas uma hora e meia, mas daí eu entrei no banheiro, tomei uma ducha gelada, sem um pingo de água quente, coloquei o meu pijama e deitei na minha cama. Ainda chorando, eu acabei adormecendo. Diante do brilho da lua, e do brilho das minhas lágrimas sofredoras.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Como eu havia deixado a janela do meu quarto aberta na noite anterior, eu acabei acordando com a própria chuva batendo em meu rosto. Eu me levantei, fechei a janela. Eu tinha que trabalhar. Não podia desapontar a minha família. E não adiantava fugir dos meus problemas, eu tinha que enfrentá-los.

Eu vesti o meu uniforme, não escovei, apenas prendi o meu cabelo, coloquei meus sapatos e saí do quarto. Estava horrível. Mas quem se importava? Quem se importava com a minha beleza? Para mim tanto fazia, porque eu estava arrasada. Pelo menos não precisava trabalhar no mesmo turno que a Ayame, apenas nos sábados.

Eu cheguei a recepção, e apenas o InuYasha e o Miroku estavam lá.

- Oi. – cumprimentei, sem encará-los.

- Oi. – os dois cumprimentaram.

- Tudo bem Rin? – perguntou Miroku, sendo gentil. Depois de ter visto a cena da noite anterior.

- Não. – respondi, com os meus olhos castanhos sem vida. E sei disso porque eu vi no espelho.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando para o nada, me lembrando da noite anterior. Aquilo foi como novamente, uma facada no coração. E dessa vez ele sangrava... De sofrimento... Alguns minutos depois, a Kagome e a Sango chegaram, e o InuYasha e o Miroku saíram, pois o turno deles tinha acabado.

- Oi Rin. – cumprimentou Kagome, calmamente.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Sango, no mesmo tom.

- Oi. – cumprimentei, ainda observando o nada.

- Nós queríamos pedir desculpas. – começou Sango, gentilmente. – Pela noite anterior.

- É, a gente te pressionou. – continuou Kagome. – Você tem que ter as suas próprias decisões, e a gente não respeitou isso... Me desculpe também.

- Não. – respondi, sem encará-las.

- Hm?

- Eu não tenho que ter as minhas próprias decisões. – eu disse, com a voz fria... – Porque ninguém manda na própria vida... O que a adianta a gente fazer alguma coisa, sendo que o destino pode ir lá e mudar quando quiser? Eu já cansei disso. Eu não ligo mais. Que o destino cuide da minha vida. Eu vou fazer apenas o que eu posso fazer, e é só isso. Trabalhar e não desapontar a minha família. É isso o que eu vou fazer a partir de hoje.

- Mas Rin... – dizia Sango.

- Não me contrariem. – pedi, no mesmo tom. – Eu... Não estou a fim de falar com ninguém...

- Mas somos suas amigas! – continuou Kagome, tentando me convencer.

- Amigos não existem. – respondi. – As pessoas não são nada. Todas apenas pensam em si mesmo, na sua própria diversão. Os amigos nunca estão lá quando nós mais precisamos... E isso... É apenas o que eu acho. A única amiga verdadeira que eu tive, foi a Rosette. Mas foi só ela. E ela mudou de colégio e a gente perdeu contato. Viu? Não existem amigos. Existem apenas pessoas.

Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, mas não almocei e nem jantei. Quando o meu turno acabou, eu tomei um banho e saí. Fiquei andando pelo clube. Então eu sentei na borda de uma piscina vazia, sentindo apenas o vento bater contra o meu cabelo.

As pessoas a essa hora deveriam estar se aprontando para ir ao baile. Mas eu não. Não estava com vontade de ir a nenhum baile. Queria apenas ficar sozinha... Com eu mesma... Somente eu...

- Rin.

Eu não me virei. Era a voz de Bankotsu. Ele simplesmente sentou ao meu lado, e ficou calado. Eu não sentia nada. Meu rosto não ficava mais vermelho e o meu coração não batia mais acelerado. O que eu queria que voltasse a acontecer...

- Eu não vim aqui para saber o que aconteceu antes para você ter ficado desse jeito. – disse Bankotsu. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estarei aqui quando você precisar de alguma coisa. Você pode contar comigo para o que quiser, Rin. Porque eu te amo.

-... Obrigada. – agradeci. Minha voz saiu fria. Mas eu queria que ela tivesse saído normal, com o tom quente de sempre. Mas não. Ela saiu fraca e fria.

Então ele colocou o braço dele em torno do meu ombro e eu encostei a minha cabeça no ombro dele. Apenas... Obrigada Bankotsu.

Quando percebi, já estávamos andando pelo clube, na verdade, já estávamos dentro do hotel, andando desse jeito, abraçados. Não importava o que os outros pensavam. Eu sabia que não estávamos namorando. Mas tudo bem.

Nem ele tinha percebido, mas nós estávamos no caminho para o salão, onde o baile ocorreria. Foi então que nos deparamos com Sesshoumaru e com Kagura. Incrível como as coisa só melhoram para mim, não? Mas quando eu ia passando, uma gota de água caiu na minha mão. Eu olhei para cima. Moleques. Prestes a jogarem um balde de água na Kagura. E no belo vestido que ela usava.

Não sei o que me fez fazer isso, mas eu só empurrei ela, e toda a água caiu em mim. Ela acabou caindo no chão, e nós apenas vimos os moleques rirem e saírem correndo.

- Rin! – Bankotsu veio até mim, e me ajudou. – Você está bem?

- Rin... – disse Kagura, surpresa. – Você me salvou. Nossa. Obrigada. Eu teria molhado todo o meu vestido... Arigato Gozaimasu.

- Imagina... – respondi, com um pequeno sorriso. – Aliás, eu nem vou ao baile, certo?

Então eu me virei e fui caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. O Bankotsu me seguiu.

- Rin, você está mesmo bem? – perguntou Bankotsu.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Por que você fez isso pela Kagura? – perguntou Bankotsu, curioso. – Ela te odeia.

- Eu sei... Mas... – eu dizia, encarando-o nos olhos. – Eu não fiz isso por ela. Agora eu vou me secar. Obrigada pela companhia.

Eu fechei a porta do meu quarto e me sequei. Coloquei uma saia branca e um moletom preto, porque aquele dia esfriara, e as minhas botas pretas com meia-calça preta também.

Eu não sei... Mas me deu vontade de ver como o baile estava. De ver as pessoas se divertindo... Porque eu não queria ficar daquele jeito... Eu queria me divertir também. Eu queria voltar a ser como antes, mas eu não conseguia. Porque a todo momento, aquela cena da Ayame e do Shoji me voltava a cabeça.

Eu caminhei até o salão, e abri a porta devagar. A música que tocava era lenta, e várias pessoas dançavam. Entre elas, estavam o InuYasha e a Kagome, o Miroku e a Sango, o Sesshoumaru e a Kagura... Mas aquela cena doera. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo tanto... Por que eu não podia ser como a Kagura? Uma mulher linda, decidida, com atitude... Por que eu tinha que ser eu?

Quando percebi que o Shoji me viu, eu saí do salão rapidamente e corri até o meu quarto, mas quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, ele colocou o pé, insistindo para que eu o ouvisse.

- Rin! – disse ele. – Apenas me ouça! A Ayame, como você descobriu, é a A-chan, mas eu...

- Não me diga que me ama! – eu gritei de volta, tentando fechar a porta.

- Mas eu te amo Rin! – disse ele, tentando agarrar o meu braço por entre a fresta aberta.

- Sai daqui! – eu berrei, querendo que ele saísse. – Você não pode perceber? Eu não te amo! Eu nunca te amei! Você só me trouxe sofrimento!

Ele conseguiu segurar o meu braço e me puxou para fora do quarto, e fez com que eu raspasse a cabeça na porta, e começou a sangrar um pouco.

- Me... Larga... – eu pedi, quando ele me jogou contra a parede e me cercou com os braços dele. – A minha cabeça...

- Oh... Está sangrando... – ele disse com um tom irônico na voz. – Por que eu me importaria com você se você não se importa comigo?

- Me deixe em paz! – eu gritei, começando a chorar.

- N-ã-o. – respondeu ele, rindo. – Você prefere o Bankotsu, né? Eu sou muito melhor do que ele, eu sou mais fino, mais bonito, e você ainda prefere ele?! Por quê?! Me responde, porra!

Então ele me beijou. A força. Eu queria dar um chute nele, mas a minha cabeça começou a sangrar mais ainda, e eu fiquei fraca...

Quem iria me salvar?

- Larga ela! – mandou Sesshoumaru, aparecendo lá.

- Huh! Sesshoumaru! – disse Shoji, sorrindo. – Está com ciúmes? Ciúmes? Então veja!

E ele me beijou novamente. As lágrimas caíam sem parar, mas ele logo parou, porque caiu longe depois do soco do Sesshoumaru das garras venenosas dele.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, abraçando ele. E é isso. O meu rosto... Eu senti ele esquentar novamente... Eu senti ele ficar vermelho!

Masakazu Shoji tinha batido contra a parede, e tinha desmaiado. Eu simplesmente estava abraçada a Sesshoumaru, chorando.

- Você está sangrando... – disse ele, passando a mão no meu ferimento. – Vamos ao hospital.

- Obrigada... – eu agradeci, sorrindo.

Nós fomos até o hospital, caminhando juntos. Eu me sentia tão bem na companhia do Sesshoumaru, apesar de ele não falar comigo... Acho que era exatamente por isso que eu gostava da companhia dele. E também, porque eu o amava.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, colocaram um curativo em mim, e depois, eu chamei o Sesshoumaru para tomar um sorvete comigo, e ele aceitou! Fomos até a lanchonete, e lá ele até pagou para mim, mesmo eu insistindo que tinha dinheiro... Mas eu comecei a tomar o meu sorvete de chocolate e ele o de creme.

- Você não deveria estar no baile? – perguntei, após uma lambida no sorvete.

- Não. – respondeu ele, friamente. - O Kouga pediu para dançar com ela.

- Ahn... – eu não sabia o que dizer! É ruim estar assim na frente da pessoa por quem você é apaixonada...

- Rin, você ama o Bankotsu ou o Masakazu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. Tá legal. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Como assim? Como assim? Como eu iria responder? Ele queria que eu dissesse: não, eu te amo. Se eu tivesse coragem de te dizer isso... Que eu amo você... E você é o youkai mais lindo que eu já vi...

- Eu? – perguntei, ficando vermelha. – Eu... Não sei... Acho que na verdade eu n...

- Com licença. – pediu a garçonete, seriamente. – Me desculpem interromper, mas precisamos de mais mesas, e como vocês quase já acabaram com os sorvetes, por que não saem?

Nós saímos, e ficamos andando por ali mesmo. Mas tipo, por que justo quando eu iria contar a verdade para ele? Por quê? Tipo, eu não iria dizer: Eu te amo e não amo nenhum deles, mas eu iria dizer que eu não amava nem o Bankotsu e nem o Masakazu, tipo umas indiretas... Mas eu nunca tenho sorte...

- Rin... – chamou Sesshoumaru com aquela voz linda...

- Hm? – perguntei, me virando para ele, enquanto continuávamos andando.

Então ele me encostou numa parede subitamente, com os braços em torno de mim, como se estivesse me prendendo, que nem o Masakazu fez, mas dessa vez eu estava gostando... Meu rosto tinha ficado vermelho, e o meu coração bateu mais forte, então ele foi se aproximando lentamente... E o meu desejo de tocar os lábios dele foi imenso... Ficamos muito próximos, a milímetros de nossos lábios se tocarem... E o desejo permanecia no ar.

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bom? To com um pouco de pressa, mas muito obrigada pelas reviews! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado do cap! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Desculpa não responder direito a review! É que eu to com pressa, mas muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Muito obrigada de verdade! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Marin: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Desculpa por não responder direito essa review, mas eu gostaria de agradecer pela sua! Ela me deixa contente! Muito obrigada mesmo! E obrigada pelos elogios! Você é ótima ficwriter! Vou indo! Kissu! XD_

**Carine: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Agradeço os elogios e pela sua maravilhosa review e desculpe por responder assim, tão mal! É que to com pressa... E suas reviews são muito engraçadas! Sempre me fazer rir! Arigatou! Kissu! XD_

**Sakura-monstrenga: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Arigatou pela sua ótima review! Muito obrigada mesmo! É, o Sesshy devia ter demonstrado mais, e a Kikyou, (pode duvidar mas eu gosto dela XD) sei lá, ela ficou meio malvadinha na minha fic! To com pressa, por isso desculpe por não te responder muito bem! Kissu! XD _


	9. Capítulo 9: A Revelação de Kagura

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 9 – A Revelação de Kagura e a Decisão de Rin.**

Mas eu disse antes, não? A minha sorte nunca dura tanto quanto a de outras pessoas. Como de todas as rivais que eu já tive durante toda a minha vida. Mas enfim, quando eu e o Sesshoumaru estávamos prestes a nos beijar...

- LARGA A MINHA RIN! – era o Masakazu. Ele tinha gritado isso. Como ele podia? Me interromper num momentos desses? Num dos melhores momentos da minha vida? Ele queria levar umas porradas minhas, né?

- Masakazu? – eu perguntei, assustada por ele nos ver naquela situação.

Eu e o Sesshoumaru nos separamos rapidamente. Então ele se aproximou, rindo, com o ferimento sangrando. Também, o Sesshoumaru é forte. E na verdade, eu acho que o Sesshoumaru não usou toda a força dele, porque se tivesse usado, o Masakazu já estaria morto a essa hora...

- Rin, então você ama _esse sujeito?_ – perguntou Masakazu, dando uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

- Eu... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, mais vermelha do que nunca. Procurei o máximo não encarar Sesshoumaru.

- Você é minha Rin, e de mais ninguém. – disse ele, mudando de expressão e ficando sério.

- O teu ferimento... – eu disse, percebendo que era muito pior do que eu vira. – É melhor você ir para o hospital...

- Huh! – riu Masakazu, encarando Sesshoumaru. – Não está com ciúmes? O seu amorzinho está preocupado comigo...

- Cale a boca. – mandou Sesshoumaru, o pegando pela gola da camisa.

- Pare! – eu pedi, ficando preocupada. – Deixa ele! Ele precisa de um curativo!

E o Masakazu começou a rir mais ainda. Fiquei vermelha. Ok. Eu não queria que o Sesshoumaru ficasse com ciúmes. EU NÃO QUERIA! Mas o azar me domina!

- Você vai se preocupar com ele? Mesmo depois do que ele te fez? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, parecendo nervoso.

- Ele... Ele precisa de um curativo! Apesar de tudo ele é um ser igual a mim! – eu disse, o encarando nos olhos.

- Viu? A Rin me ama! – disse Masakazu, rindo mais e mais. Mas ele só piorava também, né?

Sesshoumaru largou ele no chão, e depois foi caminhando na outra direção. Irritado. Mas, ah! Eu fiz o que achava certo! Eu me abaixei e ajudei o Masakazu a se levantar, e então fui o levando até o hospital. Eu me virei para trás, e o Sesshoumaru nos encarava, com aquele olhar frio.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, o olhando. Mas ele se virou e seguiu o caminho dele... Droga!

No outro dia, eu acordei desanimada. Também, o Sesshoumaru provavelmente estava decepcionado comigo. Decepcionado não... Mas tipo, sei lá, meio que... É. Decepcionado talvez seja a palavra certa... Mas... Eu o amo. Eu o amo de qualquer jeito, não importa se ele é frio, chato, estúpido, legal, bom e qualquer outra coisa comigo... Porque eu vou continuar a amá-lo. Não importa o que venha. Eu vou amá-lo.

Vesti o meu uniforme e desci para tomar o café da manhã. Tomei apenas uma xícara de café e um pedaço de pudim, solitária, e depois fui trabalhar. Cumprimentei a Kagome e a Sango normalmente. Eu não queria passar um tom de uma pessoa que acabara de esquecer as coisas ruins que falara no outro dia, mas também não queria dar a impressão de uma pessoa falsa...

- Você parece melhor hoje! – disse Kagome, parecendo meio receosa do que falara.

- Obrigada... – agradeci, sorrindo simplesmente. – Foi legal o baile ontem?

- Sim. – respondeu Kagome, parecendo feliz ao se lembrar. – Né Sango? Você não se desgrudou do Miroku!

- Ah! Mas você não se desgrudou do InuYasha também! – riu Sango, animada. – Você podia ter estado lá, Rin! Estava divertido... E a Kagura dançou com o Kouga e o Sesshoumaru vazou...

- É, eu fiquei conversando com ele. – eu disse, ficando corada.

- E... Então vocês... – dizia Kagome, sorrindo.

- Não! – respondi, mais vermelha ainda. – A gente só conversou mesmo.

Eu estava pronta para contar mais algumas coisas, quando a Kagura apareceu lá. E ela parecia simpática. Porque sorria animada.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntei, o mais simpaticamente possível.

- Rin, será que eu posso falar com você, um pouquinho? – perguntou a Kagura, sorrindo.

- Claro. – respondi, disposta. – Pode falar.

- É em particular. – respondeu Kagura. – Será que você não pode ir até o seu quarto rapidinho?

- Vai sim! – disse Kagome. – Hoje não tem muito movimento.

- Mas... – eu dizia, enquanto a Kagura me puxava.

- Então vamos!

Chegamos ao meu quarto. Eu convidei ela para entrar, e pedi desculpas pela bagunça. É que quando eu acordo de mal-humor, preocupada e tal, eu deixo o meu quarto todo desarrumado. Mas quando eu acordo de bom-humor... Pode apostar que ele irá estar brilhando!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, normalmente. Porque eu não queria dar a impressão de uma pessoa mesquinha, mais do que ela pensava que eu já era.

- Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer por você ter me salvado ontem. – disse Kagura, dando um simpático sorriso. – E depois, eu gostaria de te contar um segredo...

- Segredo? – perguntei, desconfiada de tudo aquilo... – Mas nós...

- Você provou ser uma amiga, Rin. – disse Kagura. – Para mim tudo é à base de provas. Eu não esperava que você se sacrificasse apenas para me proteger de me molhar.

- Ah, bom... – eu dizia, ficando meio vermelha com àqueles elogios.

- Sabe, há um bom tempo eu estou _apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru._ – disse Kagura. Exatamente com àquelas palavras. Eu me senti tão esquisita com àquelas palavras... Eu já tinha na cabeça que ela gostava dele, mas... No fundo eu ainda tinha uma esperança de que fosse apenar minha imaginação... Mas eu havia comprovado naquele instante que não era... E eu senti vontade de chorar... Ela estava sendo tão legal comigo... E ao mesmo tempo tão má... – Rin, você está bem?

- Sim, pode continuar. – eu disse, tentando ao máximo fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Então, é que eu acho que _ele me ama._ – àquelas palavras doeram muito mais. Porque eu já não tinha certeza mais de nada. O Sesshoumaru poderia estar apenas querendo se divertir comigo, mas que na verdade, ele amava mesmo era a Kagura. Meu coração levou novamente uma facada. Quantas facadas eu já tinha levado na minha vida? – Sabe, eu venho notando isso... E olha, outro segredo que eu vou te contar: Nós não estamos namorando de verdade.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, confusa. Como assim não estavam namorando de verdade?

- É que realmente amo muito ele, então eu pedi um favor. Eu fingi que estava gostando do Masakazu Shoji, e pedi para ele se fingir de meu namorado para poder fazer ciúmes. Mas na verdade só fiz isso porque eu queria estar perto dele mais tempo... – dizia Kagura. Ela falava com tanta sinceridade... E eu... Uma simples humana nojenta. – E sabe, ontem no baile, quando o Kouga pediu para dançar comigo, ele saiu. Ele podia estar com ciúmes não podia?

- S... Sim. – respondi, tentando sorrir.

- Então, desde pequenos éramos amigos... E eu me apaixonei por ele. Desde crianças brincávamos todos os dias... Era eu, o Bankotsu e o Sesshoumaru. Mas quando eu estava no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, o Bankotsu se apaixonou por mim, e isso causou muita discordância entre nós. Porque o Sesshoumaru também gostava de mim... – contava Kagura. – Eu namorei por um tempo o Bankotsu, mas estava claro para mim que eu amava o Sesshoumaru...

E estava claro para mim por que o Sesshoumaru disse ironicamente que o Bankotsu era um ótimo amigo por ter roubado a namorada dele.

- Daí quando eu me separei do Bankotsu, ele começou a namorar várias garotas... Mas com você foi diferente. – disse Kagura, animada. – Eu acho que ele realmente se apaixonou por você!

- Ah... – eu dizia, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Você ama ele, não ama? – perguntou Kagura.

- Olha, eu preciso trabalhar! – respondi, sem saber o que dizer. – Depois a gente conversa mais!

Então eu saí correndo do meu quarto. É... Tipo, então a Kagura realmente amava o Sesshoumaru, e eu era a boba da história, apaixonada pelo herói e destruindo o amor da heroína. Ou seja, em outras palavras, eu era a maldita vilã.

É. Acho que essa é a minha vida.

Mas eu saí correndo, e então quando eu cheguei na recepção, os meus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Porque eu não queria. Eu não queria demonstrar a minha tristeza para as pessoas.

Eu queria guardar a minha tristeza apenas para mim.

- Rin, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sango, me encarando. – Os seus olhos estão vermelhos.

- Não. – respondi, sorrindo. – Não é nada, não. Eu apenas...

Aí eu não agüentei, comecei a chorar feito um bebê. Mas não dava para resistir. Porque eu amava o Sesshoumaru. Mas ele não me amava. Era um amor não correspondido. Mas o pior, é que dessa vez eu realmente o amava. A pessoa por quem eu realmente me apaixonei... Por quê?

- Rin! – chamou Kagome, se aproximando de mim com Sango. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... – eu dizia, sem conseguir dizer algo. – Eu...

- Se quiser não precisa nos contar. – disse Sango, em um tom sincero. – Nós não nos importaremos. Porque pode ser um motivo pessoal... Mas se você quiser, pode contar com a gente para o que precisar, Rin...

- Obri... Obrigada... – respondi, entre os soluços. – Vocês já pararam para pensar que eu sou a vilã da história?

- Como assim? – perguntou Kagome, depois de oferecer uma cadeira para mim me sentar.

- A Kagura ama o Sesshoumaru. Eu amo o Sesshoumaru. A Kagura ama ele desde pequenos, quando jovens ainda, mesmo sem saber, até crianças. E eu me apaixonei por ele apenas alguns dias atrás... E ele? Ele pode amar a Kagura e apenas estar brincando comigo... – eu disse, ainda chorando.

- Mas nesse caso você não é a vilã. – respondeu Sango, analisando. – Quem é o vilão é o Sesshoumaru.

- Não... – eu disse. – Eu sou. Porque eu estou atrapalhando eles.

- Do que você está falando Rin? – perguntou Kagome, ficando séria. – Pare de se culpar por tudo! Você não é a culpada! Você ama o Sesshoumaru não ama? E ele te ama também! Dá para perceber através do olhar que ele te dá! Pare de se culpar por idiotices! A Kagura pode amar ele, mas você vai desistir dele apenas por outros? Você tem que lutar pelo que quer! Não pode ficar assim só porque qualquer coisinha ruim aconteceu! Você parece uma criança mimada!

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela falara com tanta simplicidade... Com tanta atitude... E tudo o que ela falara estava certo... Certo... E eu não tinha percebido isso antes...

- Calma, Kagome. – disse Sango, sorrindo. – Rin, você tem que tomar a sua decisão. Ou você desiste, ou...

- Ou você desiste e vai embora daqui para sempre e nunca mais aparece aqui, ou você fica e luta pelo seu amor! – interrompeu Kagome, irritada.

- Eu... – eu dizia, encarando o chão. - Eu decido...

- Hum... Me desculpem interromper. – disse Masakazu, sorrindo. – Mas preciso falar um instante com você, Rin.

Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas eu já tinha parado de chorar. Mas eu decidi conversar com ele. Para saber o que ele queria.

- Está bem. – eu disse, me levantando.

Ele pegou na minha mão e nós fomos para um corredor deserto. Eu não o encarava, eu apenas olhava para os meus sapatos, enquanto as palavras de Kagome não saíam nunca da minha cabeça.

- Eu quero lhe propor um acordo. – disse Masakazu, calmamente.

- Acordo? – perguntei, desconfiando já.

- Sim. – respondeu ele. – E é muito simples.

Então ele se aproximou de mim e levantou o meu queixo, me fazendo o encarar. Aqueles olhos azuis prejudicavam a minha visão...

- Ou você fica comigo, e vamos embora aqui hoje mesmo, ou eu conto a todos sobre o seu relacionamento escondido com Sesshoumaru. – disse ele. Como ele podia dizer uma coisa dessas? Por que a minha vida é PURA bosta?

- Como você pode dizer isso? – perguntei, indignada. Muito indignada. – Eu não te amo! E você sabe muito bem disso!

- Responda. – disse ele, seriamente. – Rápido. Você tem apenas três minutos.

- Eu não vou responder uma pergunta estúpida como essa! – eu disse, desesperada e tentando ganhar tempo.

- É melhor responder. – disse ele, aproximando o rosto dele do meu, me fazendo corar levemente. – Apenas dois minutos.

- Eu amo o Sesshoumaru! – eu disse, tentando me afastar dele.

- Se você o ama, fique comigo. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Ou você quer que ele se ferre com a notícia do relacionamento de vocês?

Eu pensei nas palavras de Kagome... E ela estava certa. Eu amava o Sesshoumaru. E era exatamente por isso que eu fiz a minha escolha.

- Decidiu? – perguntou ele. Eu já podia sentir a respiração dele.

- Eu... Fico com você. – respondi, sem encará-lo.

- Boa garota... – disse ele, me beijando. Eu não me esquivei. Aliás, estávamos namorando a partir daquele momento. Eu apenas não retribuí.

Porque eu amava ele. E é por isso que eu fiz essa escolha. Porque eu não queria prejudicá-lo. Porque ele era a coisa mais importante para mim na minha vida...

- Vá falar com o seu chefe e depois faça as suas malas. – disse Masakazu, contente. – Vou fazer as minhas e acertar umas contas. Meu anjo.

Ele me deu mais um beijo e depois saiu pelo corredor. Eu fiquei imóvel. Não saía do lugar. Eu não sabia se tinha feito a escolha certa. Eu devia ter desistido de tudo mesmo? Da pessoa mais importante da minha vida? Do sentido da minha vida? Apenas... Para não prejudicá-lo.

- Eu... Te amo Sesshy... – eu disse, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem novamente pelo meu rosto, e logo depois, o meu corpo inteiro cair no chão.

- Rin! – chamou Bankotsu, correndo até mim. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Bankotsu! – eu disse, o abraçando forte. Sentiria saudades...

- Rin... – disse ele, me abraçando lentamente também.

- Me desculpe... – eu disse, o encarando nos olhos.

- Por quê...? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Me desculpe... Mas eu não te amo. – eu disse, me desvencilhando dele.

- Quê? – perguntou ele, não acreditando. – Rin, você está bem?

- Sim... – respondi. – E eu falei sério. Me desculpe... Eu não queria te magoar... Gomenasai!

Eu me levantei e saí correndo, o deixando pasmo no chão do corredor. Eu era péssima. Eu era a pessoa mais horrível do mundo inteiro. Eu era a vilã. Eu com certeza era a vilã de toda essa história. Eu era a pior das piores vilãs...

Eu não queria falar com o chefe, eu não queria pedir demissão, eu não queria sair dali... Mas eu não tinha escolhas. Quanto mais rápido eu sair de lá, melhor. Eu corri até o meu quarto, e fechei a porta rapidamente. Mas quando eu vi, ele estava lá. _Ele._ Encostado na parede do meu quarto. Parecendo intrigado.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou ele, me encarando friamente nos olhos.

- Isso o quê? – perguntei, o encarando também.

- Deixando as pessoas que você mais gosta para ir atrás do Masakazu. – disse ele, caminhando na minha direção.

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando. – eu disse, nervosa.

- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com ele. – disse Sesshoumaru, ainda me encarando. – Você é tão covarde assim?

- Eu não sou covarde! – eu disse, virando o rosto. – Eu só não quero mais ferir ninguém.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais perto de mim. Então levantou o meu queixo, assim como Masakazu fez, e ele me beijou. Com aqueles lábios tão gostosos, que me davam uma sensação tão boa de esquecer todos os meus problemas...

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse. – Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir.

Eu me separei dele e comecei a fazer as minhas malas rapidamente, me esforçando o máximo para não chorar. Eu sentia ele me olhando. Com aqueles olhos. E a minha pele se arrepiou toda.

Eu jogava tudo de qualquer jeito. Eu simplesmente não queria machucar a Kagura, e era como uma praga. Não importa de quem eu me aproximava, eu sempre acabava machucando essas pessoas... Eu devia tomar distância...

Enquanto eu estava quase terminando de arrumar as minhas malas, a porta se abriu. Eu achei que era o Sesshoumaru saindo, mas não. O Masakazu que entrara. Eu terminei de fechar as malas com esforço, e depois me virei para os dois, que se encaravam com ódio.

- Vamos, meu anjo. – disse Masakazu, sorrindo para mim.

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado antes, é que eu ando meio preocupada com provas, sabe, acho que eu fui mal numa que eu fiz quarta, e também não entendi direito o conteúdo de matemática porque eu fiquei copiando uma tarefa que eu tinha esquecido de fazer XP e isso... Também ontem eu fui no cinema ver Jogos Mortais e nem deu tempo de postar porque eu também fiquei o dia inteiro fora, daí voltei cansada... Mas peço perdão de novo! Só avisando que a fic tá no fim, próximo capítulo é o último! Mas espero que tenham gostado desse! Kissu! XD_

**T-chan: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Pois é, às vezes eu também sinto inveja da Rin! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Hehe, é o Sesshy salvou a Rin de novo... E acho que agora você odeia mais ainda o Masakazu, né? Também não gosto não. Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Oie! É... Sei lá... Na verdade to meio preocupada com certas provas... Mas tirando isso tá tudo bem comigo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Marin: **_Olá! Tudo bom? É... Eu adoraria ter escrito a cena do baile... Mas eu sou má e faço a Rin sofrer muito, por isso não deu... XD Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Raissa Alfaia: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Fico feliz que ainda esteja lendo a minha fic! Eu já estava sentindo falta das suas reviews! Não sabia o que tinha acontecido! Mas olha, eu também to em clima de provas e tal... ODEIO ISSO! ODEIO ESTUDAR! Mas to me esforçando o máximo pra não ficar de superação! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sakura-monstrenga: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Espero que tenha esclarecido suas dúvidas nesse capítulo! Ou no próximo também, e se não tiver, pode perguntar que eu to aqui! XD Ahh... Eu gosto da Kikyou, mas também adoro a Kagome! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Amo as suas pequenas reviews que valem como reviews de umas cem linhas! Muito obrigada por todas as suas reviews! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**Mai Shiranui Kyouyama Anna: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Ok! Ok! Ok! Calminha...! Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho (?) pra postar esse capítulo mas espero que tenha gostado! Olha, tenho que admitir que suas espadas, facas e mais o que você tem nunca vão acabar, por isso gomen ne! Eu sei que demorei mas gomen! Arigato pela review! Kissu! XD_


	10. Capítulo 10: Final Feliz ou Infeliz?

**Clube do Amor**

**Capítulo 10 – Final Feliz ou Infeliz?**

- Quem é o seu anjo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, desafiador. – Porque aqui eu só vejo a pessoa que eu _amo._

- A-ah... – eu dizia, sem saber o que dizer.

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntou Masakazu, calmamente. – Aqui só há o _meu anjo_ e que vai embora comigo agora, para o meu apartamento, para podermos aproveitar o nosso tempo, de maneira que vocês nunca aproveitaram. Não é, Rin?

- E-eu... – eu dizia, preocupada.

- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. – disse Sesshoumaru, no tom frio costumeiro. – E é ridículo. A Rin não vai para lugar nenhum. Porque ela vai ficar comigo.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Masakazu, rindo. – Pergunte para ela e ela te responderá com quem irá.

Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo para mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer. A minha vida estava nas palavras que eu diria nos próximos minutos. Toda a minha vida. Era tão simples, era como se eu pudesse escolher ser feliz ou ser triste para o resto de minha vida.

- Eu... – eu dizia, pensativa.

- Lembre-se do que eu te disse, Rin. – disse Masakazu, tranqüilamente.

- Fica comigo, Rin... – pediu Sesshoumaru. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquele tom de voz. Uma voz fria, mas ao mesmo tempo pedindo... Era tão... Bonita...

- Me desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas eu vou com o Masakazu Shoji! – eu disse, puxando as minhas malas e saindo daquele maldito quarto.

Eu pude ouvir a risada de Masakazu, eu saí correndo o máximo que podia. Porém não consegui completar o meu caminho, porque alguém puxou o meu braço. Era a Ayame. Eu a encarei. Eu me esqueci dela. Aliás, eu a estaria magoando ao ir com o Masakazu, não? Eu estava confusa demais!

- Rin, eu preciso falar com você! – disse Ayame, decidida.

- Agora não. – pedi, apressada. – Preciso ir.

- É urgente! – disse Ayame. – Desculpa, mas eu ouvi toda a sua conversa com o Masakazu! Eu estava passando por ali, quando o Sesshoumaru me parou, e nós escutamos a sua conversa! E eu tenho que lhe dizer: NÃO VÁ!

- Como assim? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Eu sei que eu te causei muito sofrimento, Rin, mas olha, quando você se embebedou no bar, naquele dia em que você nos flagrou juntos, eu estava passando por lá, porque o Masakazu me chutara para fora, e eu lhe digo uma coisa: _quem lhe salvou, foi o Sesshoumaru. Ele te pegou nos braços e a levou para sua casa. Foi ele. Eu tenho certeza. Não tem como não reconhecê-lo. Cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Vai por mim! Eu não estou mentindo!_

Eu fiquei sem reação. Pasma ao ouvir aquela notícia. Então o cara que havia me salvado era o Sesshoumaru? Ele que me levou para a minha casa, nos braços dele? Mas por que ele não me tinha dito nada disso? Enquanto eu pensava nisso, pude ouvir os passos de Masakazu se aproximando.

- Não confie no Masakazu, Rin! – disse Ayame, me implorando. – Ele vai te trocar logo depois que te tirar do Sesshoumaru! Rin! Por favor!

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por ele. – eu disse, encarando o nada. – Eu estou fazendo isso pelo Sesshoumaru. Pela pessoa que eu amo. O Sesshoumaru. E também pelas pessoas que eu gosto.

- Eu sei, Rin... Mas não jogue sua vida fora! – disse Ayame. – Sei que eu fui péssima, mas eu não sou mais a mesma! Peço que me perdoe, e em troca disso, não se destrua, Rin! Você pode ter uma vida tão bela, com o seu amor, seus amigos... Não estrague tudo isso ficando com o Masakazu!

- Eu... – eu dizia.

- Rin! – chamou Masakazu, se aproximando. – Vamos indo. Olá A-chan.

Ele puxou a minha mão e nós fomos caminhando lentamente pelo corredor até chegar na escada.

- Rin!! – Ayame gritara. – Não...

Eu segui Masakazu Shoji. Passamos pela escada, pela recepção. Cercada pelos olhares dos meus amigos. Até que saímos para fora, passamos pelas piscinas, e finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento. E eu tive uma surpresa lá. Meu carro estava estacionado lá, brilhando.

- Mas... – eu dizia, largando a mão de Masakazu e me aproximando do meu carro. E ele estava com o tanque cheio! – Quem...?

- Quem o quê? – perguntou Masakazu, nervoso. – Vamos logo.

- Rin! – gritou Kagome, vindo correndo junto com Sango e o Bankotsu. Mas atrás vinham a Ayame e o Sesshoumaru, porém eles não estavam correndo.

- Kagome? – perguntei, a encarando.

- Se você realmente vai embora, queremos que você saiba que o Bankotsu fez isso por você! – disse Kagome, ofegando. – Ele pagou tudo com o dinheiro dele, Rin! Por você!

- É... – dizia Sango, ofegando também. – Você pode amar quem quiser, mas você também pode saber que tem amigos que se preocupam com você!

- Não vá, Rin... – disse Bankotsu. Ai, ai, ai...! – A Kagome e a Sango me contaram, e pelo que eu entendi você ama mesmo o Sesshoumaru... Mas eu não me importo. Se você o ama, eu não vou fazer nada para impedi-los.

- Bankotsu... – eu murmurei, com os olhos molhados. – Mas eu...

- Vamos logo, Rin. – mandou Masakazu, puxando o meu braço, mas eu resisti e não me movi do lugar. – O que há de errado com você?!

- Rin... – chamou Ayame, sorrindo simpaticamente. – Ouça o conselho dos seus amigos, aliás, o conselho de quem te ama também, né Sesshoumaru?

Eu encarei Sesshoumaru. Eles estavam sendo tão bons comigo... E eu tão má com eles, mas eu não queria feri-los nunca...

- Você pode fazer o que quiser. – disse Sesshoumaru. Aquelas palavras gelaram o coração, e todos olharam para ele espantados. – Mas eu amo você, Rin, e você sabe disso. Eu não vou te obrigar a ficar comigo, porque a decisão é sua. Mas eu te amo.

- Mas a Kagura... – eu dizia, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos.

- E você iria querer ter um relacionamento escondido? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente. – Era isso o que você queria?

- Vamos Rin! – gritou Masakazu, me puxando, e como ele era forte, acabei sendo levada.

- Deixa a Rin em paz! – gritou Bankotsu, dando um soco na cara de Shoji.

- Imbecil! – retrucou Masakazu, dando um soco em Bankotsu, e ambos começaram a lutar lá mesmo.

- Rin! Decida-se logo! – pediu Bankotsu, se esquivando de um chute.

- É... Acho que eu não posso fazer nada se eu amo você, né Sesshoumaru? – eu disse, por entre os soluços. Então logo em seguida eu corri e o abracei, e ele retribuiu o meu abraço.

Eu tinha feito a minha escolha. Eu tinha decido ficar com o Sesshoumaru. Porque apesar de todas as conseqüências, eu o amava! E não importava se a Kagura também o amava, eu não iria deixar que ela conseguisse tirar o que mais me motivava na minha vida. Sesshoumaru...

Ele levantou o meu queixo, e lentamente tocou nos meus lábios. E eu pude senti-lo mais uma vez. Aqueles lábios. Aquele sentimento. Aquele amor. Eu retribuí o beijo dele, e ficamos nos beijando no estacionamento, com todos nos olhando sorrindo. Talvez esse seja o melhor momento da minha vida, afinal, o azar não estava perto.

- Rin! – disse Masakazu, indignado. – O que você vai fazer com a Kagura?

- Não importa. – eu disse, sendo enlaçada pelos braços de Sesshoumaru. – Eu vou fazer o que eu quero. E o que eu quero, é ficar com o Sesshoumaru, e não com você.

- Droga! – disse Masakazu, irritado. – Vocês irão todos me pagar!

Masakazu correu para fora do estacionamento. Eu sorri para Sesshoumaru e dessa vez o beijei. Como na primeira vez. E ele retribuiu... Assim como no nosso primeiro beijo...

- Amo você. – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, sorrindo.

E como resposta, ele me beijou novamente. É, aquele momento era o melhor!

- Rin... – chamou Ayame. – Me desculpe interromper, mas eu só gostaria que você me perdoasse pelo passado... Eu juro que não sabia que você era uma garota tão boa assim.

- Imagina Ayame! – eu disse, sorrindo animada! – Aliás, você me ajudou! Se não fosse você eu não estaria aqui, agora, com o Sesshoumaru!

- Rin! – disse Kagome, sorrindo também. – Adoramos você! E que você e o Sesshoumaru possam viver felizes para sempre!

- Para comemorar... – disse Sango, se aproximando. – Vamos fazer uma festa hoje! E claro, você e o Sesshoumaru vão ter que comparecer, para que todos saibam do mais novo casal!

- Está bem! – respondi, contente.

- É a primeira vez que eu perco uma garota para o Sesshoumaru. – disse Bankotsu, rindo.

- Você diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou pela mesma garota que eu. – disse Sesshoumaru, e todos riram!

- Caham! Kagura... Hein? – disse Bankotsu.

- A Kagura é apaixonada por mim. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Eu o encarei, com o meu olhar mais frio possível, e ele apenas sorriu de lado e me beijou.

- Mas eu sou apaixonado pela Rin. – terminou Sesshoumaru!

Ahhh! Ele é tão fofo! Não existe ninguém mais fofo, mais perfeito, mais lindo, mais maravilhoso do que o meu namorado! Ninguém! O Sesshoumaru é o melhor... O melhor de todos! E graças à minha sorte, ele também me ama, e eu o amo! Sesshoumaru... Espero poder estar sempre ao seu lado...!

**Quarto da Kagura.**

- Maldição! – gritou Kagura, jogando um vaso de flor no chão, esparramando os cacos de vidros. – Então aquela pirralha sempre amou o _meu _Sesshoumaru!

- Sim, sim. – respondeu Masakazu, encostado à porta, sorrindo. – E então, o que me diz da minha proposta?

- Mas é claro que eu aceito! – respondeu Kagura, pegando um caco de vidro do chão. – Porque o Sesshoumaru vai ser meu para sempre! E de ninguém mais!

Após dizer isso, Kagura apertou o caco de vidro no seu dedo, e um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua mão, até pingar no chão.

- Você me paga Namakashi... Você me paga... – disse Kagura, com profundo ódio.

**N/A: **_E aê! O que acharam do final da fic? Ficou meio corrido? Eu achei que ficou um pouco... Mas espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, viu? Gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram com a opinião de vocês! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Eu responderei as reviews desses capítulos pra quem estiver logado, mas quem não tiver login nesse site, é só deixar o e-mail que eu mando um respondendo, então não estranhem se receberem um e-mail com o nome "Respondendo a Review XD" ok? De novo muito obrigada por terem lido a minha fic! Quem sabe até próxima! Kissu! XD_

**Hiwatari Satiko: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Pode matar o pessoal da fic sim! Eu não ligo! È que eu já to escrevendo uma outra fic, então os personagens dessa podem ser esquecidos! XD Isso se você ainda quiser! Muito obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissu! XD_

**NatyKagomeInuyasha: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Bem, da sua história linda que eu adorei e ri ao mesmo tempo de tão legal que tinha ficado (sério, eu não to sendo irônica, não) pelo menos o Bankotsu deu um soco no Masakazu, né? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Rin Nana-chan: **_Oie! Tudo bem? É... Eu também achei que a Rin tinha ficado meio chatinha mesmo, mas agora tá tudo resolvido! Eu espero que tenha gostado! E muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Mai Shiranui Kyouyama Anna: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Ufa... Que alívio... Mas pelo menos espero que não tenha demorado com esse capítulo, o último! E espero também que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_

**Sakura-monstrenga: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, algumas pessoas aqui também ficaram com raiva da Rin! Mas acabou tudo bem, né? Assim eu espero! E também espero que tenha gostado desse final! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissu! XD_


End file.
